Wrong in a good Way
by Chibishah
Summary: "Irgendwas lief schief, in die komplett falsche Richtung. Aber ich konnte nicht anders. Er war wunderschön, liebevoll, sexy. Es war unglaublich. Es war falsch. Und trotzdem wollte ich ihn." - Carlisle/Bella
1. Mein persönlicher Free Fall

**Lust auf ein bisschen Abwechslung? Gebt Bellisle eine Chance! Wer will schon eine ewig pubertierende Vampir-Jungfrau, die dich so sehr begehrt, dass sie die Finger von dir lässt? Eben. Also macht Platz für den jungen sexy Dr. Love mit ganz viel Erfahrung! Nein, das wird kein Porno. ;) Nur ein bisschen Smut mit einem Pairing, das mehr Anerkennung verdient.**

**Die nächsten Chaps sind schon fertig, wenn die Story Interesse weckt, werde ich sie uploaden. Vielen Dank fürs Lesen. Eigentlich wird es ganz kitschig. Ich freue mich über jede Kritik. Wirklich, ich nehme alles. Gebts mir.**

**Alle Rechte bei der meiner Meinung nach viel zu anständigen Stephenie Meyer. Ich hab sie trotzdem lieb.**

* * *

><p>Mein ganzes Leben lang habe ich versucht ein guter Mensch zu sein.<p>

Immer das Richtige zu tun.

Ich lebte nach keinen religiösen Regeln, sondern nur nach meinem eigenen Gerechtigkeitssinn.

Ich war überzeugt davon, dass jeder Mensch diesen Instinkt für Richtig und Falsch hatte, und wunderte mich, weshalb so viele Menschen dennoch Fehler begingen.

Als Mom damals Charlie betrogen hatte, das war falsch.

Als sie sich getrennt hatten, weil sie sich nicht mehr liebten, das war richtig.

Als ich nach Forks gezogen war, um Renée und Phil nicht zur Last zu fallen, war das auch richtig.

Denn ich hatte Edward getroffen. Hatte mich letztlich Hals über Kopf in ihn verliebt.

Es war einfach richtig.

Aber irgendetwas seitdem musste mächtig schief gelaufen sein. Jetzt gab es nämlich nicht nur Richtig oder Falsch, sondern tausende Grautöne dazwischen.

Manche Dinge waren richtig, fühlten sich aber schlecht an. Andere waren falsch, fühlten sich aber dennoch gut an.

Und das war alles die Schuld von ein Mann, Carlisle Cullen.

* * *

><p>Ich traf ihn zum ersten Mal im Krankenhaus, nachdem ich fast von einem Wagen angefahren worden war, im Untersuchungszimmer.<p>

Ich saß da mit Charlie, ungeduldig, aufgewühlt und etwas verschrammt, Dr. Cullen kam in kontrollierter Hektik ins Zimmer geschneit, begrüßte Dad in vertrauter Manier. Sprach dann kurz mit mir, sagte mir wie viel Glück ich hatte und schickte mich mit Charlie heim. Das war unser erstes Treffen.

Das sah so ganz richtig aus.

Wenn man ein paar Kleinigkeiten ignorierte.

Erstens:

Sobald Dr. Cullen in mein Blickfeld getreten war, war ich von seinem Gesicht wie gefesselt. Die Züge erinnerten mich an die Marmorbüsten griechischer Gottheiten, eine markante Nase und eine tiefe Stirn, unter der braune Augen geradezu hervorstachen.

Dinge, die mir definitiv nicht hätten auffallen sollen, aber ich konnte nichts dagegen tun, er sah aus wie ein Filmstar, und egal wie falsch es auch war, ich fand er sah gut aus, sehr gut sogar.

Zweitens:

Als er meine Krankenakte überflogen und meinen vollen Namen vorgelesen hatte, zögerte ich erst und wollte ihn gar nicht korrigieren.

Es war falsch,aber es klang unglaublich.

„Isabella..."

Nicht besser oder schöner, einfach richtig, so, wie es von seinen Lippen kam, auf eine bestimmende, aber charmante Art und Weise. Es klang fast... sexy. Ja, ein ganz falscher Gedanke. Deshalb korrigierte ich ihn, weil ich das schließlich immer tat.

„...Bella...", wiederholte Dr. Cullen genervt, ich bildete mir sogar ein etwas irritiert, fast... widerwillig? Bestimmt spürte auch er, dass _Bella_ irgendwie falsch klang. Vielleicht war er auch einfach nur genervt von dem piensigen Teenie vor seiner Nase.

Drittens:

Seine Augen schossen zielsicher zu mir hoch, er hob einen Finger vor mir und sagte „Guck mal hierher" und begann mit einer Stiftlampe in meine Augen zu leuchten.

Und ich hab aus Versehen ein paar Mal zu ihm hochgeblinzelt.

Seine Augen, der Hammer. Braun, aber hell und kalt, wie Bernstein. Vielleicht lag es nur an den Leuchtstofflampen an der Krankenhausdecke.

Aber sie bohrten sich fast brutal in meine.

Es war ziemlich peinlich, da er meinen Blick natürlich jedes Mal bemerkte, beim dritten Ma sogar leicht schmunzelte und seine Augen nicht mehr ganz so kühl wirkten. Ich glaube ich wurde rot. Aber ich konnte nicht anders, als immer wieder zu ihm hochzulugen und jedes Mal aufs Neue von diesem Bernsteinen durchdrungen zu werden. Sie faszinierten mich.

Und das war falsch. Ich wusste noch nicht _weshalb_, aber das sagte mir einfach mein Instinkt.

So, wie ich ihn angeschaut hatte.

Es war wunderschön.

Es war ein Fehler.

* * *

><p>Das zweite Mal, als ich Dr. Cullen traf, war bei ihm Zuhause, als Edward mich seiner Familie vorstellte.<p>

Es war total komisch, denn ich wusste endlich, was die Cullens wirklich waren und war immer noch überrascht, dass sie in keinem alten Gemäuer mit Kerzen und Särgen hausten.

Naiv, ich weiß.

Wir standen in der Küche, in der gerade Dr. Cullen, Esme, Emmett und Rosalie Italienisch für mich kochten. Ich war etwas enttäuscht von Edward, als er ihnen gestand, dass ich bereits gegessen hatte. Die ganze Situation wurde noch unangenehmer, als Rosalie mich geradezu angiftete, ich würde die ganze Familie in Gefahr bringen.

Ich war so nervös, dass ich nur zögerlich herausstottern konnte, dass ich ihre Familie niemals gefährden würde. Schließlich löste sich die Spannung, als ich einen unbeabsichtigten Witz über mich als ihr Essen machte. Typisch ich. Danach verschwand ich mit Edward auf sein Zimmer.

Bis dahin war alles richtig. Leider folgte ein dickes Aber.

Erstens:

Ich sah wie Dr. Cullen Esme an seine Seite drückte und begann ihren Arm auf und ab zu streicheln, während er mich weiterhin anlächelte.

Kurzer Realitätscheck.

Esme war seine Frau. So wie Dr. Cullen sie also liebevoll streichelte, das war natürlich richtig.

Aber es löste in mir nur ein unbehagliches Ziehen in meiner Brust aus. Ich wollte das nicht sehen, überhaupt nicht.

Irgendetwas war falsch, irgendetwas ging da gerade in die komplette falsche Richtung, aber ich konnte es nicht bremsen.

Zweitens:

Dr. Cullen lächelte mich fast beschwichtigend an während seine Geheimwaffe, bernsteinfarbenen Augen, mich wieder scharf beobachteten, mich regelrecht in die Ecke trieben und mich dazu brachten, mich ihm geistig zu ergeben. Und das nur allzu gerne...

Mir wurde richtig heiß und meine Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn.

Ich fühlte diese Dinge, die ich definitiv nicht fühlen sollte. Aber Dr. Cullens Verhalten verriet mir keine Lösung, warf nur noch mehr Fragen auf.

Drittens:

Als mich Edward schließlich aus der Küche hinauszog, wollte ich noch gar nicht weg.

Falsche Richtung, ging mir plötzlich durch den Kopf, ohne dass ich etwas dagegen tun konnte.

Nein, falscher Gedanke, korrigierte ich mich.

Und es war mir doch zu wenig.

Ich wollte _ihn_ nochmal sehen.

* * *

><p>Da war ich mir sicher, dass irgendetwas mit meinen natürlichen Instinkten passiert war. Da war kein Richtig-oder-Falsch-Barometer mehr, das ich ablesen konnte.<p>

Ich wusste nicht einmal, was da jetzt war. Es fühlte sich an wie ein Free-Fall-Tower, in dem ich drin saß, in dem ich immer wieder hochgezogen und ganz plötzlich einfach fallen gelassen wurde.

Carlisle Cullen war mein Free Fall.

Jedes Mal, wenn ich dachte alles läuft richtig, sah ich ihn und ich sah wie er mich ansah und dann waren meine Gefühle plötzlich ganz anders.

Alles war durcheinander.

Alles, was vorher richtig war, wurde auf einmal falsch und andersrum. Es war schrecklich und es fühlte sich irgendwie gut an und das machte alles noch schlimmer.

Richtig wäre gewesen, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Aber ich wollte nicht das Richtige tun.

Es war das erste Mal, dass mich absichtlich für das Falsche entschied.

Und das war mein Untergang.

* * *

><p>Das führte schließlich zum nächsten Treffen. Ich fuhr nach der High School zu Edward nach Hause und traf Dr. Cullen auf dem Weg aus der Küche in sein Büro. Er trug einen schwarzen Anzug und eine schwarze Jeans, dazu ganz business-like schwarze Schnürschuhe.<p>

Ich fuhr mir mit meiner Zunge über die Unterlippe, nur um dann gierig auf ihr rumzukaufen, während mein Blick wie hypnotisiert an seinem Körper hochwanderte, bis ich seinen freundlich überraschten Blick bemerkte. Verdammt.

„Edward ist Jagen. Mit Emmett, Rose und Esme. Er kommt frühestens morgen nach Hause."

Ich versuchte ebenfalls überrascht zu gucken und hoffte er kaufte mir meine nicht allzu begabte schauspielerische Leistung ab. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie ich ihm hätte erklären sollen, wieso ich gekommen war. Ich wusste es selbst nicht wirklich.

Gut, ich wollte ihn sehen.

Aber ich wäre lieber gestorben, als ihm das zu gestehen.

Er lächelte wieder und das Bernstein in seinen Augen schimmerte geradezu. Ich lächelte zurück und ließ mich ein wenig in ihnen baden. Edward konnte meine Gedanken nicht lesen, aber Dr. Cullen gab mir manchmal das Gefühl, er könnte es vielleicht.

So, wie mich ansah.

Gott, das war es, wieso ich gekommen war.

Seine Augen waren trotz der strengen Blässe warm und fürsorglich, er schien mich mit ihnen durchscannen zu können, vermittelte mir aber gleichzeitig das Gefühl, dass meine Geheimnisse bei ihm sicher waren. Was wahrscheinlich komplett meiner Einbildung entsprang.

Er herrschte einen Moment lang ein Stille, die jedoch ganz angenehm war, auch wenn sie das wohl nicht sollte.

„Wenn du willst, kannst du mir Gesellschaft leisten.", sagte er schließlich und deutete mit einer Geste auf sein Arbeitszimmer. Jaa, er konnte definitiv meine Gedanken lesen. Mein Lächeln wuchs unbeabsichtigt zu einem Grinsen und ich nickte nur, weil ich so einen Druck in meiner Brust verspürte und dachte, meine Stimme würde jeden Augenblick versagen.

Es war die falsche Antwort, ich fühlte es.

Er lachte hell auf und ließ mich vorausgehen. Ich trat durch die Tür und fand eher so etwas wie eine riesige Bibliothek vor als ein Arbeitszimmer. Ich glaube ich stand da wie ein Kleinkind vor einem geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum, mit aufgerissenen Augen und hängendem Kiefer. Aber ich konnte gar nicht anders.

Dr. Cullens Zimmer sah aus wie einem Schöner-Wohnen-Magazin entsprungen. Nur schöner. Es war doppelt so hoch wie alle anderen Räume, im unteren Teil standen vor der Wand neben der Eingangtür und beiden anliegenden Wänden lange Regale voll mit Büchern. Die gegenüberliegende Wand war links und rechts offen mit gewaltigen Fenstern, dazwischen stand ein riesiger Bürotisch mit mehreren Stühlen. In der Mitte des Raumes stand eine braune Ledercouch mit einem tiefen Tisch. Eine kleine Wendeltreppe mitten im Zimmer führte zu einem schmalen Gang im oberen Abschnitt des Zimmers, dessen Wände ganz mit Bücherregalen bedeckt waren. Ein Holzgeländer umrankte den Gang oben. Unter diesem waren Lichter im Holz befestigt, die die Regale im unteren Raum warm ausleuchteten. Ein riesiger Kristallkronleuchter hing von der Decke. Und ich stand mittendrin. In Journalen sah so was immer sehr schick aus, aber wie ich tatsächlich in diesem Zimmer, auf einem Perserteppich, neben der Couch vor dem mit Glas bedeckten Holztisch stand und sich die warm beleuchten Bücher vor mir erstreckten... wow.

Dr. Cullens amüsiertes Lachen holte mich von meinem optischen Orgasmus herunter – und bescherte mir gleich den nächsten. Er lehnte gegen die Tür, die er scheinbar wieder geschlossen hatte. Das schwarze Jackett, das er ausgezogen hatte, hing über seinem Unterarm, die Hände hatte er in seine Jeanstaschen gesteckt. Die Ärmel des hellblauen Hemds waren hochgekrempelt und entblößten zumindest einen kleinen Teil seiner trainierten Arme. Wieso fiel mir so was auf?

Mir fiel auch auf, dass die zwei obersten Knöpfe unter dem Kragen geöffnet waren und ihm einen lässig-entspannten Look gaben, sogar etwas von seiner muskulösen Brust preisgaben.

Mir fiel sogar auf, dass seine Haare trotz eines langen Arbeitstages im Krankenhaus, aus dem er gerade vermutlich nach Hause gekommen war, immer noch im perfekten Schwung nach hinten gekämmt lagen. Sie waren aber nicht aalglatt, gegelt oder so. Es sah natürlich aus.

Perfekt. Wie alles an ihm.

Wie seine wissenden Augen, die sich gerade wieder in meine brannten, und das freche Grinsen, das ihm etwas Wildes verlieh. Ich war Wachs in seinen Händen. Ich wollte, dass er Sachen mit mir anstellte, von denen ich bis jetzt nur gehört hatte. Ich glaube ich kaute wieder auf meiner Unterlippe. Ich hoffte ich sabberte nicht.

Falsch, falsch, falsch...

„Steh hier nicht herum wie angewurzelt. Schau dich ruhig um. Du kannst gern fernsehen oder was lesen. Das heißt, wenn du hier was findest, was dir gefällt, Isabella. – Bella.", korrigierte er sich selbst, doch ich schüttelte schnell den Kopf.

„Isabella ist okay, wenn es Ihnen leichter fällt."

„Wenn es dich nicht stört?"

Er sah mich vorsichtig an und meine Knie wurden Pudding. Ich lächelte wie ein Idiot.

„Nein, überhaupt nicht."

„Schön. Dann gewöhnst du dir aber das _Sie_ ab. Carlisle reicht vollkommen."

Er zwinkerte mir zu und stieß sich von der Wand ab, bewegte sich in die Richtung seines Arbeitstisches. Dabei streifte er mich, ganz leicht nur, aber sein Oberarm berührte meine Schulter.

Ich kämpfte mit aller Kraft, um das dämliche Grinsen von meinem Gesicht zu wischen und das Video in meinem Kopf von Dr. Cullen – nein, Carlisle, wie er lässig gegen die Tür lehnte und mich so herausfordernd ansah, _Isabella_ sagte und zwinkerte, von Repeat auf Stop zu stellen.

Ich machte mich schnell daran, die Büchertitel zu überfliegen. Jetzt erst bemerkte ich den Fernseher, auf den mich Carlisle hingewiesen hatte, der in einer Nische im Regal hing. Aber ich würde meine kostbare Zeit in diesem Zimmer doch nicht mit Fernsehen verschwenden. Leider handelten alle Bücher hier von Medizin und ich blickte sehnsüchtig zur Wendeltreppe, überlegte mir, ob ich fragen sollte, als ich seine Stimme hinter mir hörte.

„Frag nicht, Isabella. Geh einfach hoch."

Ich hörte die Belustigung in seiner Stimme und ersparte mir die Peinlichkeit, mich umzudrehen, seine wunderschönen Augen hinter dem Schreibtisch zu finden und wieder rot anzulaufen. Stattdessen folgte ich einfach seinem Befehlston, der mir übrigens ganz andere Dinge antat...

Wieder falscher Gedanke.

Tatsächlich handelten die Bücher im oberen Teil nicht von Medizin, sondern waren eine Sammlung von Klassikern aus allen Epochen.

Carlisle besaß _Romeo und Julia_, wie knuffig war das denn?

Grinsend las ich mir die Büchertitel in der gleichen Reihe durch. Es waren alles Tragödien von Shakespeare. Ich nahm mir eines heraus, das in schlichtem braunen Leder gebunden war, dessen Buchrücken keinen Namen zierte. _Othello_, eines der wenigen Werke Shakespeares, das ich noch nicht gelesen hatte. Es sah sehr alt aus und ich begann kurz darin zu blättern. Der Geruch von bedrucktem, alten Papier stieg mir in die Nase und erinnerte mich an die alte Bibliothek in Phoenix, in der ich früher so viel Zeit verbracht hatte.

Ich nahm es mit runter zum Sofa und zog meine Converse aus, damit ich meine Füße auf der Couch aufstellen und das Buch auf die Knie legen konnte.

Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass das Sofa ganz unpraktisch positioniert war. Ich sah direkt eine Bücherwand vor mir, Carlisle hingegen saß irgendwo links am Schreibtisch außerhalb meiner Sichtweite. Ich täuschte vor mich zu strecken und sah kurz zu ihm rüber. Er schien in irgendeine Akte vertieft, bemerkte mich nicht einmal. Seine Stirn lag in Falten. Ich legte meinen Kopf auf den Knien ab und überlegte, was ihn wohl so bedrückte, vielleicht ein Patient. Dann wiederum fiel mir ein, dass ich gerade den Sowas-wie-Vater meines sowas-wie-festen Freundes anstarrte, und hob meinen Kopf hastig wieder.

Jaa, ich weiß, es war falsch auf ganz vielen Ebenen.

Gott, ich hatte noch nicht mal angefangen zu lesen.

Die ersten Zeilen musste ich mich zwingen, doch dann war ich weg. Geistig zumindest.

Es fühlte sich an, als wären nur Minuten vergangen, als auf einmal die Stehlampe neben mir warm aufleuchtete. Ich fuhr erschrocken zusammen, erblickte dann aber Carlisle neben mir und lächelte nur erleichtert.

„Ich hoffe Charlie erwartet dich nicht zu früh, es ist schon spät.", bemerkte er mit Sorge in seiner Stimme, während er zu einem Regal ging, kurz einige Titel überflog und sich schließlich ein Buch nahm.

„Oh nein, das ist okay.", antwortete ich nur schnell und hoffte er würde mich nicht heimschicken. Carlisle lächelte beruhigend, als würde er wieder meine Gedanken erahnen.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Shakespeare magst."

„Naja, seit wir in der Grundschule _Romeo und Julia_ aufführen mussten, fasziniert er mich irgendwie."

Er hob eine Augenbraue und musterte mich.

„Du warst bestimmt eine tolle Julia."

Ich verzog nur mein Gesicht.

„Julias Amme."

Carlisle lachte auf und ich versuchte verzweifelt zu erklären, das meine Stimme einfach zu leise war.

„Du warst bestimmt eine tolle Amme.", witzelte er schließlich, aber es klang nicht böse.

„Sie – du scheinst auch ein Fan von ihm zu sein, bei der Sammlung."

Er nickte und setzte sich mit seinem Buch zu mir. Neben mich. Nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt. Wenn sich meine Hand jetzt zufällig zwischen uns legen würde...

Bella, aus!

„Das stimmt. Ich finde es zu schade, dass ich ihn um knapp 50 Jahre verpasst habe."

Ich starrte ihn einen Moment lang wohl ziemlich dämlich an, denn er lachte wieder und erklärte: „Ich bin 1643 in London geboren. Mit 23 Jahren wurde ich verwandelt."

„Aber... dann bist du ja schon..."

„Über 350 Jahre alt. Irgendwann hört man auf zu zählen."

Er klang amüsiert und ich hoffte er sah in mir nicht ein kleines, dummes Kind.

„Dann hast du Shakespeares Werke bestimmt schon hundert Mal gelesen.", schätzte ich zuversichtlich und zugegeben, etwas neidisch.

„Nur die Tragödien. Und die Komödien.", gestand er mir und schien einen Moment lang zu überlegen. „Ich habe mir mal einige Versdichtungen angeschaut, _Lucretia_ hab ich sogar ganz gelesen, aber da fand ich die Moral einfach zu... fragwürdig. Eine Frau, die sich das Leben nimmt, um sich selbst dafür zu bestrafen, dass sie vergewaltigt wurde? Das Leben ist zu kostbar für so was."

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und schien ganz woanders, ganz weit weg.

Über 350 Jahre. Carlisle hatte bestimmt schon viele Menschen sterben gesehen, während er selbst seine Sterblichkeit verloren hatte. Er wusste das menschliche Leben nicht nur wert zu schätzen, sondern er kämpfte als Arzt jeden Tag für die Leben anderer. Carlisle war so gut, so mitfühlend. So menschlich.

Ich wollte ihn fragen, wieso er Arzt geworden war, ob es ihm manchmal nicht schwer fiel, all das Blut zu sehen. Aber diese Fragen waren sehr persönlich und auch wenn ich das Gefühl hatte, ihn tatsächlich ein kleines bisschen besser zu verstehen, wollte ich diese neugewonnene Vertrautheit nicht riskieren. Außerdem sah Carlisle traurig aus.

„Was ist mit Romanzen?", versuchte ich ihn von seinen düsteren Gedanken abzulenken.

Er blickte kurz überrascht und gab dann zu: „Nie dazu gekommen. Lohnen sie sich?"

Ich konnte nur euphorisch nicken.

„Wenn du _Romeo und Julia_ magst, würde dir _das Wintermärchen_ bestimmt auch gefallen."

Er lächelte mich belustigt an mit diesem liebevollen Grinsen und mir wurde ganz anders.

„Das mach ich, wenn ich endlich wieder Zeit dafür hab."

Ein Seufzen. „Die Arbeit ruft."

Er hielt entschuldigend das Buch hoch, das er sich vorhin aus dem Regal genommen hatte, _Stereotaktische Hirnoperation _las ich nun, und stand wieder auf. Ich schmollte innerlich über die verlorene Nähe, als er sich kurz wieder zu mir drehte.

„Wenn es dir hier gefällt, kannst du gerne öfter kommen und lesen."

Verdammt, war ich so durchschaubar?

Ich freute mich wie ein Schnitzel und nickte ganz wild, während Carlisle lachend zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch ging.

Ich blieb noch eine Weile, bis ich müde wurde und mich entschied zurück zu fahren. Dann bedankte ich mich bei Carlisle und wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht – und wunderte mich, ob das albern war, da Vampire ja nie schliefen. Wenn, dann ließ er es sich nicht anmerken, sondern schenkte mir zum Abschied wieder eines dieser Lächeln und, Gott, seine Augen strahlten wieder diese Sicherheit aus, die alles mit sich einnahm.

Ich ging, bevor das Grinsen in meinem Gesicht explodieren konnte.


	2. Ein Schritt zu weit

**Vielen Dank für die positive Rückmeldung! Viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen... und... Reviews? Irgendjemand?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Die nächsten Wochen waren zunächst der Himmel auf Erden. Ich würde jeden Tag mit Edward verbringen, manchmal bei ihm und manchmal bei mir. Und wenn wir bei ihm waren, wartete ich nur darauf, dass sich ein Moment ergäbe, in dem ich wieder Carlisle auf die Pelle rücken konnte.<p>

Edward war es erst egal und er freute sich darüber, dass ich mit seinem Vater so gut klar kam. Aber irgendwann nahm er mich immer öfters in die Wälder mit hinaus. Mir gefiel es natürlich so viel Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, aber da er mich danach immer direkt heim fuhr, konnte ich nicht mehr so oft Carlisle in seinem Arbeitszimmer besuchen. Ich freute mich jedes Mal umso mehr, wenn ich ihn sehen konnte, was mir aber nur ein schlechtes Gewissen Edward gegenüber einbrachte. Er umgarnte mich regelrecht, machte mir tausend kleiner Liebesbekundungen, die mir mit der Zeit immer unangenehmer wurden.

Ich fragte mich, was er denken würde, wenn er von meinen wahren Gefühlen für Carlisle wüsste.

Nicht, dass ich die bereits entschlüsselt hätte.

Vielleicht hatte ich mich in die Sache mit Carlisle nur hineingesteigert. Ich freute mich immer unglaublich darüber, Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen und bekam weiche Knie, wenn er mich so ansah wie er es eben tat, aber das waren vielleicht nur meine Hormone. Er war ein Vampir und, wie mir Edward erzählt hatte, hatten sie generell eine Anziehungskraft auf Menschen. Carlisle war der Älteste, vielleicht fühlte ich mich deshalb so stark zu ihm hingezogen.

Vielleicht projizierte ich auch mein Verlangen nach Edward in ihn hinein, schließlich hielt der mich immer noch auf Mindestabstand, was mich, zugegeben, etwas frustrierte.

Und Carlisle war definitiv ein gut aussehender Mann und körperlich jung, da war das nur zu verständlich.

Andererseits hatte ich ihn verdammt gern, vielleicht sogar so als Vaterfigur, wobei ich den Vergleich mit Charlie schon unheimlich eklig fand.

Aber für ihn war ich ja bestimmt auch nur so was wie eine nette Abendunterhaltung. Ich war für ihn eine Art Schwiegertochter. Er war nur nett zu mir. Also wieso sollte ich mich nicht mit ihm anfreunden.

Vielleicht würden diese Gefühle für ihn sich dann auch abkühlen.

Mit diesem Beschluss fest in meinem Herzen klopfte ich an seiner Tür und hörte schon Carlisles Stimme hinter der Tür.

„Komm rein, Isabella."

Ich öffnete die Tür und spähte misstrauisch ins Zimmer.

„Woher wusstest du...?"

Er schmunzelte nur charmant und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Dein Geruch ist sehr... einzigartig."

Oh, klar, Mensch. Mit hochrotem Kopf trat ich hinein und nachdem mir Carlisle versicherte, dass ich nicht störte, stieg ich wieder die Wendeltreppe hinauf und griff _Othello_ wieder aus dem Regal. Ich setzte mich aufs Sofa, zog die Converse wieder aus, hob meine Füße hoch und öffnete das Buch vor mir.

Irgendwann hörte ich ein leises Seufzen und sah besorgt zu Carlisle.

Er saß wie immer an seinem Platz, mit einem Berg von Papieren vor sich ausgebreitet. Er hatte seinen Kopf in seine Hände gelegt und rieb sich konzentriert die Schläfen.

„Viel zu tun?", fragte ich leise, da ich weder zu neugierig klingen noch ihn von seiner Arbeit ablenken wollte. Carlisles Augen schossen sofort zu mir hoch, sein Kopf immer noch in seinen Händen, während er mich eindringlich studierte. Ich wurde unter seinen sengenden Blick nervös und wollte mich schon fast entschuldigen, gefragt zu haben.

Aber Carlisle sah nicht wütend aus, eher nachdenklich, während sich Bernstein weiterhin in meine Augen glühte. Als wüsste er nur allzu genau, was für eine Reaktion er in mir auslöste.

Mein Herz hämmerte immer lauter gegen meine Brust und war das einzige Geräusch in meinen Ohren und ich spürte Hitze meinen Wangen hoch kriechen. Ich wollte wegsehen, mich nicht verraten, aber Carlisle hielt mich fest mit seinem forschenden Blick, die Augenbrauen kritisch zusammengezogen.

„Könntest du mir vielleicht behilflich sein?", fragte mich seine weiche Stimme in einem ganz beiläufigen Ton, der gerade überhaupt nicht zu Carlisle passte, dem pure Neugier ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

Ich zögerte kurz, legte dann unter seinem Blick das Buch zu Seite, zog mir schnell die Converse wieder an und bewegte mich vorsichtig in seine Richtung.

Es lag wieder ein beschwichtigendes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, das jedoch die Schärfe seiner auf mir ruhenden Augen nicht vermindern konnte.

Als ich vor nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit schließlich vor seinem Schreibtisch stand, erhob sich Carlisle aus dem Sessel und deutete mir mit einer Geste zu ihm um den Tisch zu kommen. Jetzt erst sah ich, dass er heute ganz leger in Jeans und einem enganliegenden schwarzen Shirt gekleidet war – was alles nur intimer machte.

Ich glaube die Panik stand mir geradezu ins Gesicht geschrieben, als ich endlich neben ihm stand, und nachdem mir Carlisle nur amüsiert erklärte, dass er mich nichts tun würde, kam mir meine Angst tatsächlich albern vor.

„Du würdest mir wirklich einen großen Gefallen tun, wenn du vielleicht diese Stapel sortieren könntest.", hörte ich Carisles melodische Stimme irgendwo in meinem Kopf, während ich nur seinen Adamsapfel zusah, wie er geradezu tanzte.

Plötzlich legte sich wie zufällig seine Hand auf meinen Rücken. Ich erstarrte, während die Kälte durch mein dünnes Top drang und sich zwischen meinen Schulterblättern ausbreitete, eine Gänsehaut folgte.

„Du kannst dich auch hier setzen, dann musst du die Papiere nicht alle aufsammeln."

Er sprach weiter als würde er mich gerade nicht berühren, so, wie er es noch nie getan hatte. Ich biss mir auf die Lippen, als ich bemerkte, dass Carlisles Adamsapfel sich nicht mehr bewegte. Dafür kam mir im nächsten Augenblick sein Gesicht näher und ein Blick auf seine leicht geöffneten Lippen ließ meinen Herzschlag für einen Moment aussetzen.

„Isabella?"

Oh. Mein. Gott.

Ich wollte fast stöhnen, riss mich aber rechtzeitig aus seiner Hypnose.

„Ja, natürlich. Kein Problem." Ich sah schnell weg und bemerkte eben erst den zweiten Stuhl neben Carlisles, den mir vorher noch nie aufgefallen war. Wahrscheinlich, weil ich um den heiligen Arbeitsplatz immer einen ganz großen Bogen gemacht hatte.

Ich setzte mich schnell und als damit auch Carlisles Berührung verschwunden und der bittersüße Zauber komplett von mir genommen war, wurde mir langsam klar, dass ich mich gerade bis auf die Knochen blamiert hatte. Und ich hatte keine Ahnung, was passiert war.

„Wonach... soll ich sie sortieren?"

Ich konnte ihm nicht mehr in die Augen schauen, nie wieder.

Aber Carlisle schwieg einen Moment zu lange und meine Augen schnellten wie von selbst hoch, suchten seine Augen und fanden sie schließlich. Verdammt.

Carlisle lächelte versöhnlich, was mir nicht gerade bei meinem Problem half.

„Nach Datum. Irgendein Praktikant hatte sich wohl nicht die Mühe gemacht. Ich muss unglücklicherweise aber bis morgen meine Meinung zu diesem Krankheitsverlauf in Schriftform verfasst haben."

Er seufzte wieder. Aber diesmal würde ich ihm nicht ins Netz gehen. Stattdessen machte ich mich an die Blätterstapel vor mir. Ich achtete diesmal penibel darauf, seine Blicke zu ignorieren, von denen Carlisle mir in der nächsten Stunde mehr als genug zukommen ließ. Ich glaube auch, dass es pure Absicht war, wenn sich seine Hand zufällig direkt neben meiner fand oder seine Finger meine streiften. Seine Hände waren soviel größer als meine. Ich stellte mir seinen festen Griff um meine Handgelenke vor, während seine Lippen...

Nicht. Daran. Denken.

Er hatte sich sogar zwei Mal quer vor mir über den Tisch gelehnt, das erste Mal für eine Akte und das zweite Mal für einen Kugelschreiber. Damit zwang er mich förmlich dazu, seine muskulösen Arme zu begaffen. Es kostete mich meine ganze Kraft, die Muskeln nicht mit meinen Händen nachzufahren und schmachtend zu ihm zu linsen, und ich lenkte mich ab, indem ich die Blätter zählte. Was mir sehr schwerfiel.

„Fertig."

Carlisle sah zu mir rüber, während ich meine Fingernägel interessiert beobachtete.

„Vielen Dank, Isabella. Du warst ja ganz schön schnell, das sind bestimmt hunderte Blätter..."

„174." Ich biss mir auf die Lippen für meine große Klappe und inspizierte nun die Fältchen an meinen Fingern.

„Du hast mir wirklich sehr geholfen.", sagte Carlisle schließlich und ich hörte das Grinsen in seiner Stimme.

„Kein Problem.", sagte ich, weil mir nichts besseres einfiel, und stand wieder auf. Als ich in sicherer Entfernung war, ließ ich die Luft aus meinen Lungen, die ich bis eben angehalten hatte, und machte es mir wieder auf der Couch gemütlich, mied den Blick nach rechts. Nach 30 Seiten zog ich mir meine Converse an und brachte _Othello_ zu seinem Platz im Regal zurück.

Ich verabschiedete mich ohne seinen Blick zu suchen, aber als ich seine Tür öffnete, hörte ich Carlisles „Gute Nacht, Isabella." und es klang fast wie ein Befehl. Ich drehte mich um und fand seine grinsenden Augen. Ich ließ mich zu einem nervösen Lächeln hinreißen und schloss die Tür vor mir.

Carlisle erwähnte den Vorfall nicht, was nicht hieß, dass ich meinen Kopf nicht darüber zerbrach. Ich wusste nicht, was das für eine Spannung war, dass ich es nicht einmal aushielt, einfach nur neben ihm zu sitzen. Mittlerweile tat ich das, was ich mir versprochen hatte, nicht zu tun: Ich verglich ihn mit Edward. In Edwards Nähe fühlte ich mich wohl, geborgen, ich genoss es. Carlisle hingegen brachte mich um den Verstand. Dieses Verlangen danach, ihm noch näher zu sein, machte mir unheimliche Angst und schreckte mich ab.

Ich musste meine Ödipuskomplex-Theorie nun komplett in die Tonne werfen, denn mit Carlisle wollte ich definitiv andere Sachen anstellen als mit meinem Dad. Ugh. Allein der Gedanke, dass ich das in Betracht gezogen hatte, schien mir pervers. Blieb also noch die Theorie der sozialen Projektion. Scheinbar übertrug ich meine sexuellen Bedürfnisse von Edward auf Carlisle. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Edward ebenfalls keine Erfahrungen hatte und ich sah in Carlisle so was wie einen fähigen Mann…

… Ja, das klang auf jeden Fall realistisch.

Außerdem war da noch die Idee, dass es alles nur Vampir-Hokus-Pokus war. Und damit vielleicht nicht meine Schuld.

Das einzige, was ich tun konnte, war also darauf zu warten, dass ich mit Edward Fortschritte machte. Und das konnte ich tun, da Carlisle mich wegen meines merkwürdigen Verhaltens nicht zur Rede stellte, wofür ich ihm sehr dankbar war. Ich verlor vor Edward kein Wort über meine Sorgen und falls er was merkte, sagte er nichts.

150 Seiten _Othello_ und gefühlte 150 Gespräche mit Carlisle später saß ich spät abends Zuhause in meinem Zimmer auf meinem Bett, als von einer Sekunde auf die andere Edward neben mir auftauchte. Ich erschrak erst und fragte, wie er hier reingekommen war, und er gestand mir mich schon seit Monaten im Schlaf zu beobachten. Ich schnappte nur nach Luft und konnte noch gar nicht aussprechen, wie wütend ich war, als Edward mir befahl still zu halten.

„Beweg dich nicht.", flüsterte er leise, während sein Gesicht meinem näher kam. Ich war verstört wegen der Sache mit dem nächtlichen Stalken, und würde ihn definitiv noch zur Rede stellen, aber wie bereits erwähnt, kam sein Gesicht meinem gerade näher und das konnte ja wohl nur Eines bedeuten und dieses Eine würde ich mir jetzt sicherlich nicht versauen.

Ich ließ meinen Gedanken voller Vorfreude fallen, schloss meine Augen und hielt ganz still und wartete auf einen elektrischen Schlag oder Schmetterlinge im Bauch oder irgendwas, was ein Mädchen eben fühlte, wenn es ihren ersten Kuss bekam.

Edwards Lippen berührten meine und ich wartete.

Schließlich bewegten sie sich leicht gegen meine und ich versuchte seine Bewegungen nachzumachen und wartete. Ich drückte mich leicht gegen ihn und Edward schob mich plötzlich zurück aufs Bett und presste seinen Körper gegen meinen und seine Lippen noch fester auf meine, aber – nichts. Ich spürte nichts außer seinen Lippen auf meinen und seine Händen auf meinen Hüften und es war schon schön, aber – es fühlte sich irgendwie falsch an. Ich versuchte immer noch fordernder zu küssen in der Hoffnung, doch noch was auszulösen, aber schon riss sich Edward von mir los mit einem „Stop" und landete schwer atmend auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers.

„Tut mir leid.", sagte ich und war mir nicht sicher, was ich meinte.

Ich bat ihn zu bleiben, aber er erklärte mir nur, dass er jagen müsste und er mich nicht in noch mehr Gefahr bringen wollte.

Nachdem Edward weg war, konnte ich die ganze Nacht nicht mehr schlafen. Ich überlegte die ganze Zeit, was er wohl gefühlt hatte, ob es ihm vielleicht wie mir ging, ob er vielleicht gegangen war, weil es ihm nicht gefallen hatte, ob ich was falsch gemacht hatte.

Und komischerweise kam mir Carlisle in den Sinn. Vielleicht könnte ich ihn fragen, ob das normal war bei Vampiren. Oder wie es richtig ging. Aber der Gedanke ließ mich nur erröten, während ich mir vorstellte wie ich mich über Carlisles Schreibtisch zu ihm lehnte und ganz naiv fragte _Carlisle, wie küsst man richtig?_ und er mein Gesicht in seine Hände nahm und...

Gott, ich würde ihn niemals fragen. Allein die Vorstellung brachte meinen Herz zum Rasen.

Letztlich gelang es mir, doch noch vor Sonnenaufgang abzuschalten. Viel Schlaf fand ich jedoch nicht.

Ich wartete bis es Nachmittag war, ehe ich mich in meinen Chevy setzte und zur Cullen-Villa fuhr. Alice saß in der Küche und erklärte mir, dass Edward letzte Nacht tatsächlich nicht heim gekommen war und vermutlich wieder jagte. Ich überlegte kurz, ob ich ihr mein Problem beichten sollte, allerdings war ich noch nicht so dicke mit Alice und wollte nicht wagen, dass am nächsten Tag alle außer Edward von meinem Liebesfrust mit ihm wussten. Stattdessen hakte ich nach, ob Carlisle in seinem Zimmer war und Alice nickte mit einem Misstrauen, das ich nicht verstand.

„Alice... weißt du... irgendwas?", fragte ich zögerlich und sah, wie sich ihr Blick veränderte, aber ich konnte ihn nicht deuten. Wusste sie von meinen Gefühlen für Carlisle? Könnte es sein, dass ich irgendwas Dummes anstellen würde? Schließlich legte sie sich auf eine verständnisvolle Miene fest und sagte nur im geheimnisvollen Alice-Stil: „Alles wird gut, Bella."

Ich verstand natürlich nicht, was sie mir damit sagen wollte, aber irgendwie beruhigte es mich doch. Da sie keine Anstalten machte weiter zu reden, ließ ich von ihr ab und machte mich auf in Richtung Arbeitszimmer.

Ich klopfte an Carlisles Tür und nach seiner Antwort trat ich ein.

Er lehnte an seinem Schreibtisch mit einem Buch in der Hand und sah lächelnd zu mir hoch.

„Schlecht geschlafen?"

Das erinnerte mich daran, wie ich in meinem Bett von sexy Carlisle fantasiert hatte und ich senkte meinen hochroten Kopf.

„S-so ungefähr."

Ich schwang mich die Wendeltreppe hoch, bevor Carlisle nochmal nachhaken konnte, und nahm _Othello_ wieder zur Hand. Treppe runter, Schuhe aus und ich saß wieder eingekuschelt in der Couch. Noch etwa 40 Seiten trennten mich von meinem Ende. Heute fiel es mir aber verdammt schwer mich zu konzentrieren. Ich glaube ich musste jeden Satz dreimal lesen, bis ich ihn verstand. Irgendwann tauchte Carlisle neben mir auf, knipste wieder das Licht an und sah fürsorglich zu mir hinunter.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Sein Blick war voller Wärme und Sicherheit. Als könnte ich ihn um alles bitten. Als würde er mir nichts zustoßen lassen.

Ich rang kurz mit mir selbst, grübelte, ob ich ihn nicht vielleicht doch fragen sollte. Ich vertraute ihm, keine Frage. Aber dann wiederum wollte ich nicht solche Sachen wie Edward und mein Liebesleben mit ihm diskutieren. Schließlich schüttelte ich leicht meinen Kopf und schenkte ihm ein müdes Lächeln, bevor ich mich wieder dem Buch widmete. Ich spürte Carlisles besorgten Blick aber noch einen Moment lang auf mir ruhen, ehe er sich ebenfalls wieder zu seinem Arbeitsplatz bewegte.

Das nächste, was ich spürte, war eine kühle Hand auf meiner Schulter und ein weit entferntes „Isabella".

Ich hob langsam meinen Kopf und blinzelte ein paar Mal gegen die Müdigkeit, bis ich ein Gesicht vor mir erkannte. Bernsteinfarbene Augen hingen vor mir. Verdammt nah vor mir.

Mein Kopf schoss höher und ich erkannte Carlisles Zimmer. Dieser stand vor mir, leicht zu mir hinunter gebeugt. _Othello_ war von meinen Knien gerutscht und lag nun aufgeschlagen auf dem Fußboden.

„Oh, tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht..."

Ich wollte mich bücken und das Buch aufheben, doch ich spürte immer noch diese riesige Hand auf meiner Schulter, die mich leicht zurück auf die Couch drückte.

„Wofür entschuldigst du dich? Du bist nur eingenickt. Es ist schon spät und du solltest vielleicht nach Hause. Charlie macht sich bestimmt schon Sorgen."

Carlisle lächelte liebevoll und ließ mich nicht los, während er sich hinkniete und mit der anderen Hand das Buch aufhob, es achtlos auf den Tisch warf. Ich nickte nur langsam, fuhr mir durch die Haare und versuchte richtig wach zu werden.

„Geht es dir wirklich gut, Isabella? Oder soll ich dich fahren?"

Ich ließ meine Augen wieder zu seinen wandern, einen Pfad, den sie nur allzu gern bestritten.

Carlisles Augen spiegelten wirklich all seine Charakterzüge wieder, sie waren stark und fest, gleichzeitig sanft und gutmütig. Er ließ plötzlich seinen Daumen meine Schulter streicheln, ganz leicht. Ich glaube sein Gesicht kam meinem sogar ein Stückchen näher und mein Herz fing wieder an verräterisch laut gegen meine Brust zu hämmern, als seine Lippen nur noch eine Hand breit von meinem Gesicht entfernt waren.

In meinem Magen machte sich wieder dieses komische Gefühl breit, eine Mischung aus Vorfreude und Panik, und ich sah nur noch seine Lippen, die sich meinen unglaublich langsam näherten. Ich wusste gar nicht, was geschah, als sich irgendwann meine Augen instinktiv schlossen und ich mich ungeduldig nach vorne lehnte.

Und dann spürte ich sie, kalt und samtweich, wie sie zögerlich über meine Lippen geisterten. Ich konnte mir einen Seufzer nicht verkneifen und plötzlich spürte ich eine kühle Hand in meinem Nacken, die meinen Kopf noch näher zu Carlisle zog. Seine Lippen pressten sich sehnsüchtig gegen meine und ich fühlte seine Zunge meine Unterlippe streicheln, nicht um Einlass bittend, sondern ihn fordernd. Ich ergab mich ohne überhaupt darüber nachzudenken und schon breitete sich feuchtes Kalt in meinem Mund aus.

Meine Hände krallten sich fiebrig in sein graues Hemd, verzweifelnd denjenigen um Halt anflehend, der mir gerade den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen hatte.

Carlisle machte ein Geräusch, dass ich noch nie von ihm gehört hatte, eine Mischung aus einem Seufzen und einem Stöhnen, was mich unglaublich anturnte, und sein anderer Arm schlang sich um meinen Oberkörper und drückte mich gegen seine harte Brust. Meine Hände wanderten automatisch hoch um seinem Hals und es fühlte sich an, als würden unsere Körper verschmelzen, heiß mit kalt.

Ich stöhnte in seinen Mund, während ich auch meine Zunge auf Erkundungstour schickte. Seine Hand, die um meine Hüften lag, fuhr unter mein Top und berührte meine erhitzte Haut. Mir wurde ganz anders und ich sehnte mich nach irgendwas, was ich noch nicht einordnen konnte.

Ich rutschte von der Couch, bis ich in Carlisles Schoß saß, und presste meinen Unterleib gegen ihn. Mir war gar nicht klar, was für eine Reaktion ich erwartete, als ich sie schon bekam in Form eines erotischen Knurren Carlisles und einer wachsenden Erhebung in seiner Jeans, die sich göttlich zwischen meinen Beinen anfühlte. Carlisle nahm seine Hand von meiner Hüfte, nur um sie auf meinen Hintern zu legen und mich noch stärker gegen seine Erregung zu pressen. Ich keuchte erschrocken auf und japste nach Luft, während meine Lippen immer noch an seinen hingen.

Und dann öffnete ich meine Augen und sah seine.

Halb geschlossen, dunkel, fast schwarz.

Mit einer Gier, die mir fast Angst machte.

Und dann von einer Sekunde auf die andere wurde mir klar, was wir gerade taten. Was ich gerade tat.

Mir entgleisten die Gesichtszüge und meine Hände schnellten über mein Mund, der sich zu einem stummen Schrei aufgerissen hatte. Carlisles Augen klärten sich und das Bernstein schimmerte wieder besorgt auf.

Ich sprang weg von ihm und zog mir hastig die Converse an, während Carlisle aufstand.

„T-tut mir Leid, ich wollte nicht, ich..."

„Isabella." Er griff meine Schultern und sah mich an, aber das erinnerte mich nur daran, wo seine Hände eben noch lagen und dass ich sie mir wieder dorthin wünschte, was mich noch mehr schockierte. Ich konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen und wandt mich aus seinem leichten Griff, stürzte zur Tür und mit einem letzten „Tut mir Leid", schlug ich sie zu.


	3. Kein Zurück

Es war bereits stockdunkel.

Erst als ich in meinem Chevy schon einen Kilometer vom Cullen-Haus entfernt war und ich das Schluchzen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte, hielt ich am Straßenrand in den Wäldern. Ich presste meine Hände gegen meinen Mund, geschockt von mir und meinen schamlosen Tränen.

Es war durch und durch falsch, in vielerlei Hinsicht, und dennoch wankte ich meinen zittrigen Körper vor und zurück und versuchte diesen Damm, der in mir aufgebrochen war, so gut wie es momentan eben ging wieder zu verschließen.

Ich hatte mich durchschaut.

Ich wusste, warum ich trotz Edwards Abwesenheit zu den Cullens gefahren war.

Gott, vielleicht hatte es sogar Carlisle selbst durchschaut. Er hatte bestimmt schon damals was geahnt, als ich ihn aufgesucht hatte. Es war gut möglich, schließlich war Carlisle ein intelligenter Mann. Und ich ein schlechter Witz von einer Schauspielerin.

Heimlich hatte ich gehofft, er würde auch gern Zeit mit mir verbringen wollen. Vielleicht nicht so sehr wie ich, aber ein bisschen. Und ganz heimlich hatte ich sogar gehofft, er würde auch dieses Kribbeln fühlen, das er in mir auslöst, wenn er mich nur ansieht. Dass er mir vielleicht erklären würde, dass es normal wäre und nichts Verkehrtes bedeutete.

Aber es war nicht normal.

Es war falsch.

Und jetzt hatte ich Carlisles Mitgefühl ausgenutzt und ihn geküsst.

Oh Gott, ich hatte ihn _geküsst_.

Wie konnte ich nur? Was war mit Esme? Was mit Edward?

Ihre enttäuschten Gesichter tauchten vor mir auf und ich konnte nur noch in Selbsthass versinken, weil ich nicht nur ein pubertierender Teenie mit durchdrehenden Hormonen war, sondern ein Biest, das sich nicht beherrschen konnte.

Aber ich war sogar weniger als das.

Ich war ein Miststück, dass sich, wenn ihr Freund nicht da war, in sein Haus schlich, um Zeit mit einem anderen Mann zu verbringen. Mit seinem Vater.

Edward schäumte schon, wenn er mich zusammen mit Jacob sah, mit dem ich sowieso kaum noch Zeit verbrachte, für den ich nichts empfand außer Freundschaft.

Ich versicherte ihm immer, dass es für mich nur ihn gab. Dass ich ihn niemals verletzen würde. Und was tat ich jetzt? Ich verletzte Edward. Und Esme. Verdammt, ich hatte sogar Carlisle verletzt, indem ich ihn in so einen Schlamassel reingeritten hatte.

Wie konnte ich Carlisle nur so überrumpeln, indem ich ihn küsse? Er hatte mich zwar nicht abgewiesen, aber vielleicht hatte er einfach noch unter Schock gestanden. Oder er wollte mich nicht in so einer peinlichen Situation abweisen, schließlich hatte ich mich auf ihn gesetzt.

Ich hatte mich auf Carlisle _gesetzt_.

Ich hatte ihn _besprungen_ wie ein räudiges Kaninchen.

Vielleicht hatte es ihm aber auch genauso gefallen wie mir. Schließlich hatte er mich zurückgeküsst, oder? Und ich spürte ihn immer noch überall dort, wo er mich berührt hatte. Außerdem hatte er einen Ständer.

Oh. Mein. Gott. Ich hatte Carlisle Cullen einen _Ständer_ verpasst.

Der Gedanke ließ mich lächeln und dann wurde mir klar, wie krank ich aussehen musste mit verheultem Gesicht zu lächeln und wie krank ich tatsächlich war, mich über so was zu freuen.

Es hatte mir gefallen. Gott, das war's mit der Projektionstheorie.

Ich wollte nicht Edward.

Ich wollte Carlisle.

Was es wohl für ihn bedeutet hatte? War er überrascht? Enttäuscht? War ich eine nette Abwechslung? Hatte es ihm überhaupt etwas bedeutet?

Aber es war egal.

Ich konnte Edward nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Ich würde ihm sein Herz brechen. Genau wie Esme. Auch wenn ich Carlisle wollte, er gehörte bereits ihr. Ich hatte kein Recht auf diese Gefühle, die einfach nur falsch waren.

Vielleicht sollte mich bei Carlisle entschuldigen, sagen, dass meine Hormone am durchdrehen waren und das nur eine Phase wäre. Aber wie sollte ich ihm jetzt noch in die Augen schauen? Es wär ihm bestimmt total unangenehm. Und dann würde ich die abweisenden Worte hören müssen, dass er Esme liebte, dass ich ihn erregt hatte, aber es niemals mehr werden dürfte. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das ertragen könnte, ohne zu zerbrechen. Ich wollte nicht, dass er erfahren würde, wie viel er mir tatsächlich bedeutete.

Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass er es als missgeleitete Teenie-Hormone abtat und dass er es für sich behielt und Esme und Edward nichts verriet.

Wenn sie wüssten, was in meinem Kopf abging, sie würden mich verachten. Und sie hätten jedes Recht dazu.

Ich wünschte ich hätte das Richtige getan.

Ich wünschte ich wäre damals nicht zur Cullen-Villa gefahren und Dr. Cullen wäre niemals Carlisle für mich geworden. Denn dann hätte ich vielleicht niemals erfahren, was diese Gefühle in mir bedeuteten.

Vielleicht hätte ich glücklich mit Edward weiterleben können, so wie es richtig war, und mir wäre niemals klar geworden, dass ich mich, irgendwo ganz tief in meinem Herzen, still und leise in Carlisle verliebt hatte.

Jap, da war mir klar geworden, dass ich wesentlich mehr für ihn empfand, als ich durfte. Und nach einer tränenreichen Nacht wurde mir auch klar, dass ich niemals irgendjemandem diese Gefühle zeigen durfte, wenn ich nicht alles schlimmer machen wollte.

Rosalie hatte Recht gehabt, ich _war_ eine Gefahr für ihre Familie.

Ich hatte Edward gegenüber so ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich noch netter und fürsorglicher ihm gegenüber war. Carlisle hatte scheinbar ebenfalls beschlossen, das Geschehene zu vergessen, denn niemand schien etwas zu wissen. Das sagte wohl genug darüber aus, was es ihm bedeutet hatte. Diesmal tat ich das Richtige und ging Carlisle tatsächlich aus dem Weg, dabei auch gleich Esme. Und das gelang mir auch ganz gut bis zum nächsten Treffen.

Edward fiel wahrscheinlich irgendwann auf, dass ich seine Familie mied, und schob es wohl auf meine Angst davor, irgendetwas falsch zu machen und in Ungnade zu fallen. Er dachte scheinbar es läge an Rosalie und erklärte mir eines Abends, dass sie gar nicht so unausstehlich wäre, wenn man sich erst an sie gewöhnt hätte. Also fuhr ich am nächsten Tag mit ihm zusammen raus in die Wälder, um Baseball zu spielen. Wir kamen zu einer großen Waldlichtung gar nicht weit vom Cullen-Haus entfernt. Der Rest der Familie wartete bereits. Carlisle trug ein graues Hemd und darüber ein meliertes Football-Shirt mit blauen Nadelstreifen, das gleiche, das Edward trug. Und ich käme wohl in die Hölle für den Gedanken, aber an Carlisle sah es einfach unwiderstehlich aus, wild und ungezähmt, als wäre er in seinem Element. Diese Seite hatte ich an ihm noch nie gesehen.

Sie gefiel mir leider viel zu gut.

Er scherzte mit Emmett, während er seinen Schläger schwang. Er hatte ihn gerade in seinen Nacken gelegt und hielt ihn an beiden Seiten fest, als er meinen Blick bemerkte. Er lächelte mir aufmunternd zu, doch bevor ich irgendetwas Dummes denken konnte, blickte ich schnell weg. Gott, er konnte das Ganze besser verdrängen als ich. Wenn das nicht Bände sprach. Ich glaube ich spürte seine sorgenvollen Augen regelrecht Löcher in meinen Hinterkopf brennen. Es kostete mich alles an Willensstärke, mich nicht umzudrehen und in seinen Augen zu versinken, wie es dieser perverse Instinkt in mir so verzweifelt wollte. Ich konnte mich auf nichts mehr konzentrieren und war froh, dass ich nur die Rolle eines Schiedsrichters einnahm. Jedes Mal, wenn sich Carlisles Augen auf mich legten, und ich war mir sicher, dass es seine waren, spürte ich wieder dieses beklemmende Ziehen in meinem Magen. Und die Tatsache, dass ich mich nicht umdrehen durfte, dass ich mich nicht verraten durfte, setzte mir noch zusätzlich einen Stich zu. Edward bemerkte irgendwann meine bedrückte Stimmung und bot an mit ihm schonmal zurück zu fahren. Es war gemein von mir, seine Sorge auszunutzen, aber ich nickte nur und erklärte, dass ich heute noch nichts gegessen hatte und mein Magen wahrscheinlich deshalb krampfte.

Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr hier sein. Carlisle und Esmes besorgte Gesichter auf einmal waren einfach zu viel. Vor allem Carlisles.

Ich hatte gehofft, dass ich ihn mit der Zeit vergessen könnte.

Dass diese Verliebtheit nachlassen würde.

Aber das tat sie nicht.

Und jetzt schlug mir das Schicksal zurück ins Gesicht für meine albernen Hoffnungen. Ich hatte vor Carlisle gestanden und in dem Moment, in dem sich unsere Augen wieder gefunden hatten, wollte ich ihn noch mehr als je zuvor, wollte ihm näher sein, wollte seine Arme wieder fest um mich spüren, wollte dieses Lächeln küssen, wollte ihn meinen Namen stöhnen hören.

Gott, ich wollte ihn so gern küssen. Ich würde ihn nicht vergessen. Würde ihn niemals vergessen können.

Ich sah von meinem Beifahrersitz zu Edward und beobachtete ihn eine Weile. Er war wunderschön, perfekt. Er liebte mich und ich liebte ihn auch, auf irgendeine Art. Aber er löste in mir nicht dieses Verlangen aus.

Das mit Carlisle war anders. Er brachte Gefühle in mir zum Vorschein, die ich noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte.

Als wir das letzte Mal zusammen waren, unsere Körper fest umschlungen, fast eins, war ich so glücklich wie noch nie, aber im gleichen Moment wollte ich noch mehr von ihm. Er machte mich einfach fertig.

Ich war so eine falsche Schlange.

Denn sogar jetzt, auf der Heimfahrt, als es mir endgültig klar wurde, dass ich den Vampir neben mir niemals so lieben würde, konnte ich ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagen.

Ich hasste mich noch nie so sehr wie in diesem Moment.

Edward fuhr mich direkt nach Hause und während ich noch im Beifahrersitz saß, bat ich ihn um ein paar Tage Ruhe.

„Ich muss mir über einige Dinge klar werden.", sagte ich ihm und traute mich nicht aufzusehen, musste seinen verletzten Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass er da war.

Er stimmte zu unter der Voraussetzung, dass ich mich melden würde, wenn ich seine Hilfe bräuchte. Ich nickte nur und floh ins Haus. Edward war so selbstlos, machte sich Sorgen um mich, obwohl ich ihn eigentlich die ganze Zeit durch meine abweisende Haltung verletzte. Seine Sorge war mir unangenehm, denn sie machte mir nur bewusst, wie sehr ich ihm wehtun würde, wenn er jemals die Wahrheit erfahren würde.

Ich war offiziell am Ende und wusste nicht, was ich machen sollte.

Vielleicht würde ich doch mal mein Glück bei Alice versuchen, bevor ich es schaffte, alle, die mir etwas bedeuteten, zu verletzen.

Am nächsten Tag traute ich mich tatsächlich und rief Alice auf ihrem Handy an. Ich bat sie um ein Treffen und Alice schien tatsächlich bereits zu ahnen, dass etwas los war – oder sie hatte meinen Anruf einfach schon vorhergesehen – denn sie stimmte sofort zu und schlug vor, dass wir zusammen nach Port Angeles eine Runde Shoppen fahren könnten. Shoppen, huh. Ich nahm an, dass das der Preis war und war nur allzu bereit ihn zu zahlen, wenn Alice mir dann wirklich ein paar Antworten liefern könnte.

Eine Stunde später stand sie vor meiner Haustür mit ihrem roten Porsche, um mich abzuholen. Auf der Hinfahrt erzählte mir Alice vom Baseballspiel, wie sie drei andere Vampire zufällig getroffen hätten, die dann noch mitgespielt hätten. Ich hörte ihr gern zu, denn ich war noch nicht bereit dazu, ihr mein Herz auszuschütten. Wir parkten in der Parkgarage des städtischen Einkaufshauses und waren ganze zwei Stunden nur dabei, Kleider anzuprobieren, die Alice aussuchte. Egal wie nervenaufreibend es war, ich musste ihr zugestehen, dass sie ein gutes Händchen hatte, denn mir gefielen ganze drei T-Shirts und eine Jeans, die sie herausgesucht hatte. Alice bestand darauf, sie zu bezahlen, und nach vier Minuten Aufklärung über die _Cullen'schen Finanzen_ gab ich letztlich klein bei und durfte drei volle Tüten mit aus der Boutique tragen – Eine gehörte mir, zwei hatte ich Alice abgenommen, die gerade vier Tüten in Händen und ein Grinsen im Gesicht trug. Wir fanden schließlich ein nettes kleines Café in der Gastronomie-Etage und bestellten uns jeweils einen Cappuccino. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass wir beide schwiegen, bis Alice sich räusperte.

Ich sah auf und begegnete ihrem fragenden Blick, einer Augenbraue hochgezogen.

Nach einem schweren Seufzen und einem weiteren Schluck Koffein begann ich schließlich zu reden.

„Weißt du, seit einer Weile hab ich... so ein komisches Gefühl.", brachte ich hervor und suchte ihr Gesicht nervös nach irgendeiner Regung ab, fand aber keine. Ich seufzte wieder und fixierte mich auf die Tischdecke.

„Ich glaube ich fühle was, was ich nicht fühlen sollte... was einfach falsch ist."

Ich dachte an Carlisle und spürte sofort diese Euphorie in mir aufsteigen. Dann wanderten meine Gedanken weiter, zu Edward und Esme, und mein Magen zog sich auf diese unangenehme Art zusammen und es schüttelte mich.

„Egal, was ich mache, ich werde ihnen weh tun. Dabei will ich doch nur..."

„Was willst du, Bella?", fragte mich Alice ruhig und ich sah zu ihr auf.

„Ich will diese Gefühle loswerden. Ich will... ich will, dass alles wieder so ist wie vor ein paar Monaten, als alles richtig war."

Alice lächelte nur traurig.

„Du weißt, dass das nicht möglich ist. Dabei kann auch ich dir nicht helfen."

Sie spielte mit ihrem Löffel im Cappuccino, rührte den Schaum hin und her.

„Was ich aber sagen kann, ist, dass Gefühle weder richtig noch falsch sein können. Sie sind einfach was sie sind. Wir haben die Macht über alles. Außer dem hier." Sie tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger gegen ihre linke Brust, direkt über ihrem Herzen. Ich nickte gedankenversunken. Alices Worte leuchteten mir hell und klar ein, es faszinierte mich eher, dass ich selbst noch nie so darüber nachgedacht hatte.

„Aber was, wenn meine Gefühle andere nur verletzen?"

Nun seufzte Alice. Sie ließ den Löffel gehen und sah mich wieder ernst an.

„Du kannst deine Gefühle nicht steuern, Bella. Gefühle können verletzen, das ist aber nicht deine Schuld. Du kannst nichts dafür, dass du fühlst, was du fühlst. Aber wenn du es ignorierst, verletzt du erst recht die Menschen, die ihre Gefühle aufrichtig mit dir teilen. Findest du nicht, dass sie die Wahrheit verdienen?"

Sie sah mich eindringlich an und ich war einfach nur baff. Alice hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen und egal wie angestrengt ich nach irgendwas zum erwidern suchte, ich fand nichts.

Meine Sprachlosigkeit brachte Alice zum Grinsen und sie lehnte sich zufrieden zurück.

„Nach deiner Geburtstagsparty wird sich sowieso alles auflösen. Also kein Grund zur Sorge, alles wird gut."

„Geburtstagsparty?", fragte ich misstrauisch und Alice fiel das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht, dann aber sah sie mich halb ernst, halb flehend an.

„Du kannst versuchen es mir auszureden, aber da ich schon gesehen habe, dass du es mir erlauben wirst unter der Bedingung, es so klein wie möglich zu halten, kannst du dir den Aufwand auch gleich sparen!", ratterte sie an einem Stück runter und setzte am Schluss ihr Bettel-Gesicht auf. Sie wusste nur zu gut, dass ich diesem Blick nichts absagen konnte, also gab ich schon wieder klein bei und zuckte nur mit den Schultern, dann fiel mir aber noch was ein.

„Aber nur, wenn du mir verrätst, _was_ genau sich auflösen wird."

Ich biss mir gespannt auf die Unterlippe, während Alice nur bedrückt in ihre nun leere Tasse stierte. „Das weiß ich ehrlich gesagt nicht so genau... Ich habe nur gesehen, dass am Ende jemand an deiner Seite ist. Und dass du zufrieden bist."

„Zufrieden, hm...?" Zufrieden war gut. Besser als jetzt zumindest.

„Tut mir leid...", begann sie, aber ich fiel ihr schnell ins Wort.

„Alice, du hast mir eben wirklich sehr geholfen. Vielen Dank. Ich mein es ernst."

Ich sah regelrecht die Enttäuschung aus ihrem Gesicht einer glücklichen Erleichterung weichen.

Und etwas Stolz, der ihr mehr als nur zustand. Ich nutzte ihre gute Laune und durfte tatsächlich die Cappuccini bezahlen ohne erneut den Stand der _Cullen'schen Finanzen _erklärt zu bekommen und eine gute Stunde später war ich wieder vor meiner Haustür.

„Wenn du noch mal reden möchtest, Edward will morgen wieder los, jagen. Komm einfach vorbei." Sie grinste mir vielsagend zu, doch ehe ich ihr was entgegnen konnte, fuhr sie bereits im Rückwärtsgang aus der Ausfahrt.

Ich nutzte die Zeit, um René kurz anzurufen und sie noch besorgter auszufragen, als sie es bei mir tat. Ehe ich mich versah, war es dunkel und ich lag in meinen Bett, Löcher in das Stück Nachthimmel starrend, das sich hinter meinem Fenster zeigte.

Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich meinen Geburtstag komplett vergessen. Ich musste sogar kurz auf den Kalender sehen, um festzustellen, dass das jährliche Event tatsächlich in einer Woche stattfand. Dann wäre ich 18. Ein Jahr älter als Edward. Aber immer noch fünf Jahre jünger als Carlisle. Ich lächelte einen Moment lang dämlich vor mich hin, bis ich mir selbst gegen die Stirn schlug. Falscher Gedanke – Nein, falsch gab es nicht mehr. Jetzt war es nur noch... merkwürdig?

Ich seufzte.

In einer Woche würde sich also _alles auflösen_.

Das konnte Vieles heißen. Vielleicht würde Edward meine Gefühle akzeptieren und mir etwas Zeit lassen. Vielleicht würden meine Gefühle für Carlisle sich abkühlen, wobei das für mich sehr unrealistisch klang. Schließlich war es das, vorauf ich die letzten Wochen bereits gehofft hatte. Erfolglos. Vielleicht könnten Carlisle und Esme meine Gefühle als jugendliche Irreführung abtun. Vielleicht aber würden sie mich einfach angewidert verstoßen, wegziehen und der Mann an meiner Seite war niemand anderes als Charlie.

Oh mein Gott, ich musste was tun.

Schließlich konnte ich mein Schicksal nicht einfach so sich selbst überlassen.

Ich würde es wagen.

Ich würde Carlisle noch ein letztes Mal einen persönlichen Besuch abstatten.

Und genau jetzt verstand ich Alices verheißungsvolles Grinsen.

Vielleicht war das ja ein gutes Zeichen?


	4. Die halbe Wahrheit

**Zugegeben, es hat sehr lange gedauert, aber es geht weiter! Vielen Dank an die lieben Reviewer! Ihr seid mein Kaffee am Morgen!**

* * *

><p>Am nächsten Morgen kam Edward unangemeldet vorbei, diesmal klingelte er an der Tür, das Thema Stalken hatten wir bereits, und kündigte mir seine Abwesenheit in den nächsten Tagen an. Er erwähnte dann noch zögerlich Alices Pläne hinsichtlich meines Geburtstags und ich lächelte nur geschlagen, und gemeinerweise genervt, dass er meine Bitte um etwas Abstand letztlich doch nicht so ernst genommen hatte. Edward dachte immer alles besser zu wissen, was gut für mich war. Und das stimmte nicht. Vielleicht war ich aber auch einfach nur schlecht gelaunt, weil mir Alices <em>Finale in einer Woche<em> immer noch im Kopf hing und mich ganz unruhig machte.

Ich wartete bis zum späten Nachmittag, ehe ich wieder zu den Cullens fuhr. Ich schritt entschlossen direkt zu Carlisles Büro, bevor mich meine Willenskraft wieder verlassen konnte, und klopfte leise. Es kam erst keine Antwort. Ich überlegte mir gerade, ob ich nicht doch gehen sollte, als ich Carlisles Stimme hörte.

„Es ist offen."

Oh Gott, er war wütend. Jetzt wollte ich erst recht weg. Ich machte gerade kehrt, als die Tür vor meiner Nase aufgerissen wurde. Carlisle sah mich an. Nein, er sah durch mich durch. Ich fand in seinen Augen nichts, nicht mehr das Schimmern, nicht mehr die Freundlichkeit. Nur Indifferenz. Es war genau die Ablehnung, vor der ich die ganze Zeit Angst gehabt hatte. Beim Baseball hatte er noch gelächelt, aber das war scheinbar nur zur Show, vor Esme. Jetzt sah ich Carlisles Gefühle für mich. Indifferenz. Aber ich würde es ihm beichten und versuchen es ihm wenigstens zu erklären.

„Da-darf ich dich… kurz sprechen?"

Er schien eine Ewigkeit lang zu überlegen, bis er mir schließlich wortlos die Tür aufhielt.

Ich trat schnell ein, sodass er sich nicht doch umentscheiden und mir die Tür vor der Nase zuschlagen konnte. Mein Blick ging sofort zum kleinen Tisch neben dem Sofa. _Othello_ lag nicht mehr da. Carlisle musste es weggeräumt haben. Ich ließ mir meine Enttäuschung darüber nicht anmerken und drehte mich zu ihm. Er lehnte an der Tür und beobachtete mich wachsam.

Mir wurde schlecht.

„Wegen… wegen der Sache neulich, ich… ich wollte mich entschuldigen."

„Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen."

Seine Stimme war eisig und distanziert.

„Ich bin einfach abgehauen und… ich wollte dir wenigstens erklären wieso ich… ähm… also, du denkst bestimmt, ich wäre einfach ein verknallter Teenie oder so, aber ich… ich…"

_Ich bin verliebt._

„Bella, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit. Esme und ich haben bereits etwas vor."

„Natürlich, tut mir Leid, es… ."

_Es ist nicht Edward._

„Ich wollte dich – euch nicht stören oder so… ich…"

_Ich bin verliebt in dich._

„… Ich glaube ich geh jetzt besser."

Ich fühlte nichts mehr. Ich wartete taub, bis Carlisle von der Tür weggetreten war und ich aus dem Raum, von ihm fliehen konnte.

Carlisle hatte eine Linie gezogen, eine, über die ich schon längst hinweg geschritten war, die mir nur zeigte, wie weit ich mich schon in ihm verloren hatte. Hätte er sie nur viel früher gezogen, vielleicht hätte ich noch zurückgefunden.

Aber nicht jetzt.

Diesmal fuhr ich einfach weiter, während die Tränen nur so über meine Wangen strömten. Sollten sie nur alle raus, es gab keinen Grund mehr sie zurückzuhalten.

Ich weinte, während ich in meine Einfahrt einbog.

Ich weinte, während ich leise ins Haus und in mein Zimmer schlich.

Ich lag im Bett und weinte noch mehr über Carlisle, den ich ohne sein Wissen in so eine prekäre Lage gebracht hatte.

Über Esme, die noch keine Ahnung hatte, in welcher bösartigen Art und Weise ich ihr Vertrauen missbraucht hatte.

Über Edward, der sich so viel Schmerz erspart hätte, wenn er mir niemals vertraut hätte, wenn er mich niemals vor dem fahrenden Wagen gerettet hätte.

Und ganz egoistisch weinte ich zum Schluss über meine Liebe für Carlisle Cullen, die, egal wie tief und aufrichtig sie auch war, niemals erhört werden würde, weil Carlisle Cullen sie niemals wollte. Liebe, die letztlich allen Menschen, die mir etwas bedeuteten, nur Schmerz zufügen würde, und am meisten mir selbst.

Ich wachte am nächsten Morgen nur widerwillig auf. Beim Blick in den Spiegel sah mir ein todtrauriges Mädchen entgegen, mit geschwollenen roten Augen und gebrochenem Herzen. Ich wollte wieder aus Selbstmitleid weinen, riss mich aber zusammen und stellte mich unter die Dusche. Ich ging runter und machte Charlie Frühstück. Er fragte mich wer gestorben sei und ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und machte ein Gesicht, das _Willst du nicht wissen_ signalisieren sollte. Charlie sah mich an, als hätte er _Fuck you_ verstanden und ich befand, dass mir das auch recht war.

Er ließ mich daraufhin allein in der Küche über einem schwarzen Kaffee philosophieren und machte sich fertig für die Arbeit. Ich überlegte,ob ich auch etwas machen sollte, vielleicht aufräumen, aber ich fand einfach nicht die Energie dazu. Dafür wurde ich mir über ein paar andere Sachen klar und ich folgte Charlie schnell ins Wohnzimmer, ehe er noch da war, und weihte ihn über meine Idee ein. Er war traurig und verletzt und ich schluckte es. Dann ging ich auf mein Zimmer und rief Mom an. Sie klang verwirrt und besorgt, willigte aber meiner Bitte ein und ehe sie versuchen konnte noch mehr aus mir rauszuquetschen, beendete ich das Gespräch. Blieb noch Alice. Gott sei Dank verband mich mein Telefon nur mit ihrer Mailbox und ich sprach ihr aufs Band.

Dann rief ich Edward an und bat ihn mich im Wald zu treffen.

Auch wenn ich Carlisle niemals haben könnte, ich hatte ebenso wenig Recht auf Edward.

Und ich glaube ich könnte es jetzt auch verkraften, wenn er mir böse Beschimpfungen an den Kopf werfen würde, sogar seinen verletzten Gesichtsausdruck, der mir sonst das Herz bräche. Aber da das ja schon erledigt war, könnte ich vielleicht sein Leid ertragen. Ich würde mir alles anhören und aufsaugen wie ein Schwamm und für den Rest meines Lebens mit mir tragen.

Doch ich musste ihm die Wahrheit geben, er verdiente sie.

Also nutzte ich diese kranke Euphorie über Schmerz. Ich fühlte mich wie ein Amokschütze, als ich mich entschlossen auf den Weg machte, um die letzte Person, der ich noch verletzen zu beabsichtigte, zu treffen.

Wir standen beide wieder an der Stelle, an der alles begonnen hatte, an der ich Edward zum ersten Mal als jenes erkannt hatte, was er war – ein Vampir.

„Ich muss dir was gestehen."

Er sah mich besorgt an und ich wollte ihn anschreien, dass ich diese Sorge nicht wert war, aber ich hielt es zurück, entschied mich stattdessen dazu, auf den Waldboden zu starren.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich... noch länger mit dir zusammen sein kann."

Er schwieg, aber ich traute mich nicht hoch zu sehen, also redete ich einfach weiter.

„Ich habe mir geschworen, dich und deine Familie niemals zu verletzen, egal wie, aber ich kann mein Versprechen nicht halten."

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf zu mir selbst, während ich daran dachte, was alles hinter seinem Rücken passiert war.

„Du bedeutest mir sehr viel, aber ich kann… dich nicht anlügen, Edward. Ich glaube… ich… empfinde für dicht nicht das, was… "

„Willst du mir sagen, dass du mich nicht liebst?"

Edwards eisige Stimme jagte einen Schauer über meinen Rücken. Ich fühlte mich schrecklich und ich genoss es, denn ich hatte es verdient. Ich nickte demütig und Edward fuhr fort.

„Du hast wohl festgestellt, dass du doch nicht so ein Monster wie mich lieben kannst."

Trotz meiner Angst schnellte mein Kopf hoch und ich schüttelte ihn hastig.

„Edward, das ist es nicht-"

„Dann hast du dich in jemand anderen verliebt."

Ich schluckte, hart. Edwards Augen verdunkelten sich und ich sah den Zorn in ihnen aufsteigen.

Oh Gott. Das hätte ich niemals zugeben dürfen. Soweit wollte ich es niemals kommen lassen dürfen. Von jetzt war es nur noch ein Katzensprung. Verdammt, wir hatten Ferien und ich verbrachte fast jeden Tag mit Edward bei den Cullens. Er würde es wissen, er würde mich hassen, so wie ich es verdiente.

„Das ist egal, es ist nur einseitig.", erklärte ich bitter und sah wieder zu Boden.

Er würde es den anderen sagen. Esme wäre so verletzt. Und Carlisle wäre total wütend, wer könnte es ihm verübeln? Aber wenn ich eh schon soweit war, was änderte das? Sollten ruhig alle Karten auf den Tisch gelegt werden. Ich würde alles zerstören, alles in das schwarze Loch in meiner Brust mit hineinreißen.

„Außerdem ziehe ich sowieso Ende des Monats weg, zu Mom und Phil, nach Jacksonville. Und du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, ich würde niemals irgendwas über dich und deine Familie verraten, ich schwör's."

Ich sah ihn verzweifelt an. Edwards Augen blickten ins Leere, sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt. Es war meine Schuld.

„Carlisle.", sagte Edward nur, während mich seine Augen nur achtsam beobachteten.

So, wie er es sagte, klang es noch widerwärtiger.

Ich biss mir fest auf die Lippen, während ich nur ein Nicken aufbringen konnte.

„Es tut mir so leid, Edward.", flüsterte ich leise, während ich ihn weiterhin ansah, denn genau das hatte ich ihm angetan.

„Er… er ist wie ein Vater für mich!"

Er wusste genau so gut wie ich, dass ich darauf nichts entgegnen konnte. Ich hörte all die verborgenen Vorwürfe und konnte nicht anders, als es einfach zu schlucken.

„Wie hat er reagiert?", fragte er nun etwas interessierter und ich sah ihn verdutzt an.

„Ich – ich hab's ihm nicht gesagt. Ich konnte ihm und Esme das nicht antun..."

Edward überlegte einen Moment, dann nickte er.

„Gut. Darf ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten?"

Ich nickte überrascht. Er könnte alles von mir verlangen.

„Ich will dich in meinem Haus nicht mehr sehen. Sag die Party ab."

„Ich hab Alice schon abgesagt.", erklärte ich kleinlaut.

„Und halte dich von Carlisle fern." Ich nickte wie verrückt und hoffte, dass es ihn beruhigte.

„Kein Wort darüber, dass du wegziehst. Ich denk mir was aus, wenn du weg bist."

Ehe ich noch etwas sagen konnte, schritt Edward an mir vorbei und als ich mich umdrehte, war er weg.

Ich war immer noch zu verwirrt darüber nachzudenken, wie alles soweit kommen konnte, um wirklich zu realisieren, dass es vorbei war.

Ich war nach Forks gekommen, um niemanden zur Last zu fallen und das Richtige zu tun, aber irgendwie endete jetzt alles damit, dass ich einen Fehler nach dem anderen getan hatte. Auch wenn Gefühle nicht falsch sein konnten, unsere Handlungen konnten es.

Und jetzt konnte ich nachvollziehen, wie es soweit kommen konnte, dass Mom Charlie betrogen hatte. Dass Charlie uns wütend und verletzt verlassen hatte und Mom mit mir nach Kalifornien weggezogen war und sehr lange gebraucht hatte, bis sie sich verzeihen konnte. Sie hatte einen Fehler gemacht, aber ich glaube, dass sie das niemals wollte. Alle Menschen wollen das Richtige tun. Aber Fehler zu machen war wohl genauso menschlich.

Mein Fehler war nicht, dass ich mich in Carlisle verliebt hatte.

Mein Fehler war, dass ich es mir viel zu spät eingestanden und damit Edward und Carlisle unnötig wehgetan hatte.

Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass ich wenigstens bei Edward etwas Buße tun könnte.

Ich würde die Farce mitspielen, die er verlangte. Ich würde so tun, als wär alles normal, als hätten wir uns nicht getrennt, als würde ich Carlisle nicht lieben.

Und ich konnte nur hoffen, dass Edward wüsste, wie weh es mir tun würde.

Ich saß vor dem Fernseher, als Charlie von seiner Schicht nach Hause kam. Er sah mich an, verschwand dann in der Küche und kam mit einer Flasche Whiskey und zwei Gläsern zurück. Ich schaute ihn fragend an, aber er schenkte uns nur schweigend ein und hob sein Glas.

„Manchmal hilft nur ein guter Whiskey.", sagte er nach der dritten Auffüllrunde und musterte mich. „Bist du dir sicher? Das mit Jacksonville?"

Ich nickte langsam und Charlie schwieg wieder.

„Liegt es an mir?"

Ich sah ihn nun erst richtig an und erkannte Reue, etwas, was er ganz sicher nicht verdient hatte.

„Nein – Nein, Dad. Denk gar nicht an so was. Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Wirklich, du… du bist super."

Es schien etwas erleichtert, schenkte uns trotzdem nochmal ein. „Dann war es dieser Cullen, huh."

Er machte ein Gesicht, als hätte er es die ganze Zeit schon gewusst, und auch wenn ich ihm nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagen wollte, konnte ich die Schuld nicht auf Edward abwälzen.

„Es ist nicht er. Es ist… ich bin es. Ich hab Mist gebaut."

Ich seufzte und leerte mein Glas, verzog nicht mal mehr mein Gesicht, das Brennen hatte nachgelassen und ich spürte nur noch eine angenehme Bitterkeit auf meiner Zunge.

„Ich hab Mist gebaut.", wiederholte ich weinerlich und legte meinen Kopf in den Nacken. Der Alkohol wirkte bereits wunderbar, denn mir fiel es schwer, mich auf die Zimmerdecke zu fixieren und wenn ich die Augen schloss, drehte sich alles. Charlie konnte ich schon seit einer halben Stunde nicht mehr scharf erkennen.

„Ich wollte alles richtig machen und dann… Gott, ich bin ein Monster. Es tut mir so Leid… Ich hab dich doch so lieb, Dad… aber ich mache immer alles falsch…"

Charlie schien von meiner psychischen Zusammenbruch amüsiert, schließlich stand er auf und ging in die Küche und sobald er aus der Tür war, gingen meine Lichter aus.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich in meinem Zimmer auf. Ich versuchte mich an den Abend davor zu erinnern, fand aber nur Bruchstücke. Ich hatte mit Charlie getrunken. Nein, er hatte mich abgefüllt. Was eigentlich toll war; ich weiß nicht, wie ich sonst eingeschlafen wäre.

Ich stand auf und ging ins Bad und fand im Spiegel wieder ein verkatertes Gesicht. Ich sah scheiße aus. Irgendwie wurde das jetzt zur Regel. Hatte ich gestern geweint? Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Oh Gott, hoffentlich hatte ich Charlie nichts erzählt. Ich zog mich an und ging runter, nur um festzustellen, dass Charlie schon längst weg war. Verdammt, es war schon Mittag. Wie lang hatte ich geschlafen? Ich hatte keine Ahnung.

Ich schmiss die Kaffeemaschine an und legte meinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte, presste meine Hände über die Ohren, um alle Geräusche auszublenden. War die Kaffeemaschine schon immer so laut? Ich füllte mir einen Becher und legte mich auf die Couch. Ich schaltete den Fernseher an und hörte Nachrichten, nur um zu erfahren, dass überall auf der Welt Leid und Elend herrschte. Ich schaltete die Kiste wieder aus und sah mich um. Die Uhr tickte und Minuten vergingen. Was sollte ich jetzt tun? Normalerweise würde ich nun zu den Cullens fahren. Aber das konnte ich jetzt schlecht. Was Carlisle wohl jetzt machte?

Verdammt, wieso konnte man Gefühle nicht einfach abschalten wie einen Fernseher? Mittlerweile ging mir die Uhr auf den Zeiger. Nein wirklich, ich war kurz davor, das Scheißteil von der Wand zu reißen und die Batterien aus dem geschlossenen Fenster zu schmeißen. Fuck, war ich schon immer so aggressiv? Ich überlegte, was ich früher in meiner Freizeit getan hatte, als die Cullens noch nicht mein Leben waren. Hatte ich Hobbies? Lesen. Super, jetzt dachte ich schon wieder an Carlisle.

Ich musste was tun, mein Leben ging schließlich weiter.

Ich stand auf und lief einige Male im Wohnzimmer auf und ab, bis mein Blick aus dem Fenster auf das kleine Stück Garten hinter dem Haus fiel. Mom liebte Blumen. Sie hatte in Phoenix einen Garten gehabt, um den sie sich liebevoll gekümmert hatte. Der kleine Garten hier war schon verwildert, aber ich sah, dass sich Mom wohl früher um ihn gekümmert hatte. Eine Kätzchenweide blühte in der Mitte, Mom liebte diese Bäume. Direkt darum wuchs jedoch Unkraut aller Art.

Na, da hatten wir doch eine Beschäftigung. Ich holte mir Handschuhe aus der Küche und verbrachte den kompletten Nachmittag damit, das ganze Unkraut heraus zu rupfen. Irgendwann kam Charlie wieder heim, er beäugte mich kritisch, sagte aber nichts. Später brachte er mir eine Flasche Wasser hinaus und erzählte mir, dass er noch eine Packung voller Saatkeime unter der Spüle in der Abstellkammer hatte, falls ich was anpflanzen wollte. Ich fand, dass das eine gute Idee war, daran würde ich mich morgen machen.

Ich trieb mich noch im Garten herum, bis es dunkel wurde und mich die erste Spinne erschreckte. Charlie hatte Nudeln gemacht, also aß ich noch etwas, allerdings waren sie tatsächlich so angebrannt, wie ich erwartet hatte, und ich schmiss den Rest weg, mich wundernd, wie Charlie das nur essen konnte. Ich ging in mein Zimmer und war ganz stolz auf mich, dass ich mich den ganzen Tag selbst beschäftigt hatte, aber wenn ich daran dachte, wie viele solcher Tage noch folgen würde, wurde mir schlecht. Mit Magenkrämpfen schlief ich irgendwann ein.

Den nächsten Tag wurde ich früher wach. Ich machte mir und Charlie Frühstück, ich hatte einen Riesenhunger, weil ich gestern kaum was gegessen hatte.

Nachdem Charlie weg war, durchsuchte ich die Abstellkammer und fand besagte Packung Saatkeime. Darin waren viele einzelne kleine Tütchen, fein säuberlich beschriftet in Moms Schriftzug. Ich lächelte traurig, während ich mir die Namen durchlas. Ich entschied mich für Rosa Weigelien, da die Sträucher sehr pflegeleicht waren, wie ich von Mom wusste, und sie so eine Chance hatten zu überleben. Normalerweise starb bei mir alles innerhalb einer Woche. Was der Grund war, wieso mich Mom seit Kleinkindalter liebevoll Pflanzenmörderin nannte. Sie vergaß nichts.

Jedenfalls hatte ich nun eine Beschäftigung, also pflanzte ich rund um den Garten Weigelie-Sträucher und war tatsächlich fertig, als Charlie nach Hause kam. Er sah ziemlich griesgrämig aus, ich schätzte Stress auf der Arbeit. Da er in solchen Momenten noch schweigsamer war als sonst, unterließ ich es, nachzufragen, und machte stattdessen Kartoffelgratin zum Abendessen. Das schien seine Laune wieder zu heben und er erzählte mir von einem neuen Fall, der ihm Kopfschmerzen bereitete. Danach setzte er sich vor den Fernseher und aus Mangel an Beschäftigung setzte ich mich dazu. Da Krimiserien aber nicht mein Fall waren, ging ich nach einer halben Stunde wieder auf mein Zimmer. Ich dachte an Carlisle und stellte mir seine Augen vor, als er noch nicht so enttäuscht von mir gewesen war, und glitt dann langsam in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich sehr früh wach, ich war noch müde, aber hielt die Stille in meinem Zimmer nicht mehr aus. Ich ging runter, aber es war noch zu früh und Charlie schlief noch. Da stand ich wieder vor dem großen Problem namens Langeweile. Ich spielte mit dem Gedanken noch etwas im Garten anzupflanzen, Keime hatte ich genug, aber dann wiederum wollte ich meine Laune nicht am Garten auslassen, denn mir war klar, von wem ich meinen schwarzen Daumen hatte und Charlie wäre bestimmt schon überfordert davon, einmal die Woche die Pflanzen zu gießen. Damit täte ich mich quasi schuldig der fahrlässigen Pflanzenverletzung.

Vielleicht sollte ich schon mal meine Sachen packen, schließlich würde ich in etwa zwei Wochen nach Jacksonville abreisen. Ich konnte mir gar nicht vorstellen dort zu wohnen. Wieder eine komplett neue Schule und – Hilfe – wieder _die Neue_ sein. Ich hasste es. Aber ich könnte nicht hier bleiben mit dem Wissen, dass Carlisle nur wenige Kilometer entfernt war und ich ihn trotzdem niemals anfassen dürfte. Sobald die High School wieder beginnen würde, würde ich Edward wieder sehen. Würde jeden Tag seine verletzten Augen ertragen müssen. Es gab keine andere Lösung. Ich musste weg.

Tief in Gedanken versunken bemerkte ich erst gar nicht, dass es an der Tür klingelte. Ich sah aus dem Fenster und sah Alices Porsche. Ich konnte es aber erst glauben, nachdem ich die Treppe runtergestürzt und die Tür aufgerissen hatte.

Ich war überrascht Alice zu sehen.

Alice hingegen schien zutiefst geschockt.

Ich ließ sie herein und wollte ihr gerade erklären, dass sie bei den _Swans_ geklingelt hatte und es daher nicht unwahrscheinlich war, dass ich öffnete, als sie mir mit einem „Ach, Bella" um den Hals fiel und erst mal nicht los ließ. Ich versuchte sie zuerst leicht von mir weg zu drücken, ertrug dann eine Weile, wie ihre Hände mitfühlend über meinen Rücken rieben, bis ich nicht mehr konnte, anfing zu schluchzen und mich in ihr festkrallte. Wir verweilten so einige Minuten und Alice blieb stark und hielt mich tatsächlich, bis meine Tränen abebbten und ich mich langsam von ihr löste.

Sie lächelte mich traurig an und ich führte sie ins Wohnzimmer und wollte ihr erst etwas zu trinken anbieten. Dumme Manieren.

Schwerfällig setzte ich mich zu ihr auf das Sofa und bedankte mich dafür, dass sie gekommen war.

Ich erzählte ihr davon, wie ich mit Charlie getrunken hatte und dass ich mich bis heute nicht an die zweite Hälfte des Abends erinnern konnte, es mir aber zu peinlich war, Charlie zu fragen und er ebenfalls nichts erwähnte. Ich erzählte ihr vom Garten, von meiner Vermutung, dass sich früher Renée um ihn gekümmert hatte und Charlie ihre Gartenutensilien alle behalten hatte, was irgendwie zeigte, dass sie ihm noch etwas bedeutete. Ich erzählte ihr alle unnötigen Sachen, bis sich irgendwann schließlich ein Schweigen ausbreitete.

„Willst du nicht wissen, wie es ihm geht?"

Ich sah hoffnungsvoll auf, überlegte kurz und nickte dann.

„Er ist nicht mehr derselbe, seit du weg bist."

Alice seufzte und blickte in die Ferne.

„Er ist launisch, grummelt nur noch die ganze Zeit und spricht kaum noch mit uns. Nicht mal mit Esme, obwohl sie sonst die dicksten Freunde sind."

Ich beäugte sie einen Moment und dann fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen.

„Du redest von Edward.", stellte ich monoton fest und konnte nicht anders, als enttäuscht zu klingen. Natürlich sprach sie von Edward. Ich hatte ihr nie von Carlisle erzählt.

Aber Alice verzog keine Miene.

„Ich rede von Carlisle."

Ich sah sie einen Moment lang nichtssagend an, bis mir die Kinnlade zu Boden fiel.

„Woher – ?!"

„Bella, erst hast du fast jeden Abend bei Carlisle verbracht."

Sie wusste es. Sie wusste von meinen Gefühlen für Carlisle. Wer wusste noch davon? Dabei hatte ich Edward versprochen, nichts zu verraten. Aber ich hatte mich selbst schon längst verraten.

Ich schnappte verzweifelt nach Luft und versuchte zu verstehen, was dies alles bedeutete.

„Es... es tut mir Leid!"

Sie sah mich skeptisch an.

„Es tut dir Leid?"

„Das mit Carlisle… Ich wollte nur herausfinden, was ich für ihn empfinde... bis es zu spät war, aber ich wollte Edward und Esme nicht verletzen. Oh Gott, ich hab eure ganze Familie zerstört. Du weißt es schon. Wenn Esme das weiß, dann..."

„Bella. Hast du mir eigentlich zugehört, was ich über Carlisle erzählt hab?"

Ich wusste nicht worauf sie hinauswollte, ich war immer noch schockiert, dass sie die Situation besser verstand als ich.

„Carlisle… geht es schlecht? Und er…"

_Er ist mit Esme befreundet._

Alice grinste und ich zog meine Augenbrauen zusammen, bat sie stumm um eine Erklärung, weil ich keine Worte mehr zusammenbrachte. Ich durfte nicht hoffen, er hatte mich bereits abgewiesen. Mehr als deutlich.

„Carlisle und Esme sind Freunde. Zugegeben, sie waren mal ein Paar. Aber das ist schon Ewigkeiten her. Beide haben diese Familie geschaffen, weil sie so etwas wie ein Zuhause haben wollten, etwas Menschliches. Naja egal, was ich sagen will ist, dass beide Single sind. Solo. Noch zu haben."

Alice sah mich an, als erwartete sie, dass ich ihr voller Dankbarkeit um den Hals fiele.

„Carlisle will mich nicht.", entgegnete ich ihr stur. Ich sträubte mich davor auch nur einen Funken Hoffnung aufkeimen zu lassen. Nein danke, einmal _Nein_ hatte gereicht.

„Bella, du kamst zu uns und auf einmal hatte Carlisle die nervige supergute Laune eines Teenies auf Crack. Dann kamst du nicht mehr und seitdem ist er die Unausstehlichkeit in Person. Ernsthaft, er kotzt uns alle an."

Sie verdrehte theatralisch ihre Augen, druckste dann herum und streckte ihre Zunge heraus.

„Außerdem hab ich's gesehen. Alle wissen es."

Es war, als hätte sich der Raum um 180 Grad gedreht. Auf einmal war ich nicht mehr diejenige mit einem schrecklichen Geheimnis. Auf einmal waren es alle anderen, die die Wahrheit wussten, die ich erst finden musste.

„Seit wann wisst ihr es?"

Sie ließ ihre Augen hochwandern, während sie überlegte.

„Seit du in Forks bist. Ein paar Monate glaub ich."

Ich war geschockt. Es konnte doch nicht, sein, dass sie schon davon gewusst hatte, als ich selbst noch keinen blassen Schimmer von meinen Gefühlen für Edward, geschweige denn Carlisle hatte?

„Du hast es die ganze Zeit gewusst!? Und nichts gesagt!? Wieso!? Alice, du hättest das alles vielleicht verhindern können! Die Sache mit Edward…vielleicht... vielleicht wäre es gar nicht erst soweit gekommen und..."

„Bella, das Ganze ist ein wenig komplizierter." Sie blickte gequält.

„Versprich mir, dass du nicht böse wirst!"

„Alice, –"

„Okay, okay, schon gut. Wir wussten, dass du und Carlisle irgendwie zusammen kommen würdet. Aber wir hatten keine Ahnung wie! Das musst du mir glauben!"

Sie wartete auf irgendeine Reaktion von mir, aber mir stand nur Neugierde ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Jedenfalls hast du dann mit Edward angebändelt, womit wirklich keiner gerechnet hatte, da du ja laut meiner Vision zu Carlisle finden würdest. Und ich habe so gut wie immer Recht."

Sie pausierte kurz, aber wenn sie jetzt Lob von mir erwartete, war sie an der falschen Adresse. Ich war kurz davor, die Antworten aus ihr rauszuprügeln, als sie endlich wieder fortfuhr.

„Wir hatten eine Krisensitzung. Ich dachte, es würde Carlisle verletzen, dass du dich so sehr für Edward interessierst. Aber Edward hat uns klipp und klar gesagt, dass er das nur für Carlisle tut und nichts von dir will. Carlisle fand, dass du schon zu ihm finden würdest, wenn es so sein sollte."

Sie seufzte, als hätte sie dieses Thema schon tausendmal durchgekaut.

In meinem Kopf ratterten aber nur so die kleinen Zahnräder.

„Edward hat es die ganze Zeit gewusst?"

Edward wollte mich nicht. Ich war nie für ihn bestimmt. Sie hatten es alle gewusst.

„Aber er… er schien nicht mit mir zu… spielen oder so. Ich mein, er… er hat mich geküsst."

„Dass das mit euch ernst wurde, hatte Carlisle auch irgendwann gemerkt, aber er weigerte sich, Edward irgendwie in die Schranken zu weisen. Er wollte nicht so in dein Leben eingreifen."

Dann auf einmal lehnte sich Alice zu mir vor und machte mir ein Gesicht, als würde sie mir gleich den neuesten Tratsch anvertrauen.

„Aber nach dem Baseballspiel gab es mächtig viel Ärger. Edward meinte zu Carlisle, dass du doch mehr für ihn bist und er dich behalten will. Dass du doch ihn lieben würdest und ihr euch schon geküsst hättet. Dann ist Carlisle durchgedreht. Er kochte vor Wut!"

Ich starrte sie mit aufgerissenem Mund an.

„Wieso?"

„Aaaarghh! Bella!"

Sie hüpfte ungeduldig auf dem Sofa auf und ab und ich versuchte zu interpretieren, was _Aargh, Bella _bedeuteten könnte, ohne Erfolg.

„Carlisle war total eifersüchtig. Aber Edward hat von ihm verlangt dich aufzugeben, schließlich würdest du jetzt ihm gehören."

Alice machte ein Gesicht und rang nach Worten.

„Er hat Carlisle klar gemacht, dass er dich ihm nie abgeben würde. Und ich glaube Carlisle hat versucht sich damit abzufinden."

Ich blinkte ein paar mal unschlüssig und versuchte dann zusammenzufassen.

„Also, ich sollte mit Carlisle zusammenkommen, aber... dann kam Edward dazwischen."

Alice nickte ungeduldig.

„Und er wollte mich dann doch lieber für sich und..."

Auf einmal prustete ich los vor Lachen und Alice entgleisten sämtliche Gesichtszüge.

Es war total bescheuert, irgendwelche Theorien um Carlisle und Edward, die sich um mich stritten.

Ich warf meinen Kopf in den Nacken, während geradezu gackernde Geräusche aus meinem Hals drangen, und ich hatte Tränen in den Augen und hielt mir meinen Bauch, der fast weh tat.

Sicher, Carlisle und Edward rissen sich um mich. Und Carlisle war für mich bestimmt. Ich musste blind gewesen sein, sein Liebesgeständnis unter der eiskalten Abfuhr nicht erkannt zu haben. Dann aber dachte ich daran, dass er da schon mit Edward geredet hatte. Vielleicht hatte er mich also wegen Edward abgewiesen? Plötzlich war mir gar nicht mehr nach Lachen zumute. Wenn Carlisle und Esme wirklich kein Paar waren, könnte es sein, dass er wirklich Gefühle für mich hatte? Könnte ich hoffen, dass er nur so abweisend war, weil er mich und Edward für ein Paar hielt?

Alice puhlte gelangweilt an ihren Fingernägeln herum.

„Besser?"

Ich traute mich nichts mehr zu sagen und nickte nur.

„Jedenfalls finde ich, dass du die ganze Wahrheit wissen sollst. Auch, wenn ich versprochen habe, mich nicht einzumischen. Carlisle geht es verdammt schlecht, seit du nicht mehr kommst. Meinetwegen kannst du mit Edward zusammen bleiben, aber bitte nicht aus einem schlechten Gewissen heraus. Wir alle wissen, dass da was zwischen dir und Carlisle ist, auch Edward. Es ist in Ordnung, wenn du auch was für ihn empfindest. Ehrlich gesagt, würden wir uns alle freuen, wenn ihr doch noch zusammenfinden könntet."

Sie schenkte mir ein trauriges Lächeln und ich konnte sehen, wie viel ihr wirklich daran lag.

„Ich habe Carlisle noch nie so erlebt. Ich dachte wirklich, dass ihr zwei füreinander bestimmt seid."

Ich dachte an mein Versprechen Edward gegenüber, dass ich niemandem von unserer Trennung erzählen würde. Aber wenn Alice Recht hatte, dann hatte er mich doch die ganze Zeit belogen. Und ich hatte diese ganzen Lügen satt.

„Edward und ich, wir… haben uns getrennt."

Nun sah Alice komplett geschockt aus.

„Seit wann? Und wieso weiß ich davon nichts?"

„Seit ein paar Tagen. Und ich hab ihm versprochen niemandem was zu sagen."

Alice zögerte nicht mal kurz.

„Er scheint wirklich alle Maßnahmen zu ergreifen, um dich von Carlisle fernzuhalten. Hast du deshalb deine Geburtstagsparty abgesagt?"

„Halb.", gestand ich ein und war geschockt darüber, dass sie das alles wirklich schon zu wissen schien.

„Ich hatte eigentlich vor Ende des Monats nach Jacksonville zu ziehen, zu meiner Mom."

Alice schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

„Bella, du musst nochmal mit Carlisle reden. Es kann nicht sein, dass Edward euch wirklich auseinanderbringt. „Sprich mit ihm. Jetzt."

„Jetzt?!"

Ich schüttelte vehement den Kopf, aber alles stand bereits auf und zog mich zur Tür.

„Du kannst mir sowieso nichts abschlagen, Bella. Also ergib dich deinem Schicksal! Glaub mir, alles wird gut!"

Ich überlegte, ob ich versuchen sollte sie abzuwimmeln, aber jetzt waren da so viele Fragen in meinem Kopf, so viele Dinge, die ich nicht verstand. Ich würde mir eben Carlisles Erklärung anhören. Was sollte schon passieren? Konnte er mir mein Herz ein zweites Mal brechen?


	5. Wintermärchen

Vorletztes Kapitel! Nach so vielen Reviews muss ich die Story beenden! Tut mir wirklich leid, dass das so lange gedauert hat, hab mittlerweise echt Schwierigkeiten mich in pubertäre Bella hineinzuversetzen, aber ich geb mir Mühe! ;,D

Warnung: es geht heiß her...

* * *

><p>Was sollte schon passieren? Konnte er mir mein Herz ein zweites Mal brechen?<p>

Jap, definitiv konnte er das, entschied ich, als ich wieder vor dieser schweren Holztür zur Bibliothek stand.

Vielleicht hätte ich mir besser darauf vorbereiten sollen. War das alles wirklich eine gute Idee? Ich gab ganz schnell die Idee einer Plus-Minus-Liste auf, auf deren Plus-Seite Carlisles Augen gelandet wären, überschattet von einer endlosen Minus-Seite, angefangen von Edward und dem Versprechen, bis hin zu Esme, die vielleicht doch mehr mit Carlisle verband, als alle glaubten, und am Ende die Tatsache, dass ich eine falsche Schlange bin. Schließlich habe ich mit Carlisle angebändelt, obwohl ich mit Edward zusammen war. Nein, die Liste hätte nicht geholfen. Vielleicht sollte ich doch meine Sachen packen und per Anhalter Richtung Jacksonville fahren. Wie weit ich wohl kommen würde, bis Alice mich aufspüren und zurück vor diese Holztür schleifen würde?

Eigentlich hatte ich keinen Grund Alice zu misstrauen, aber nach all den widersprüchlichen Dingen, die Edward und Carlisle mir erzählt haben, wollte ich keinem mehr trauen. Es war ausweglos. Ich holte tief Luft und überlegte, was ich für Möglichkeiten hatte. Wenn Carlisle mich wieder abwies, was mir momentan am wahrscheinlichsten schien, würde ich eben meine Sachen packen und wegziehen. Und wenn nicht...? Zur Hölle mit Edwards Versprechen. Ich hatte ein Recht darauf, mit Carlisle zu reden.

Wieso hätte Edward mir verboten mit Carlisle zu reden, wenn Alice gelogen hätte? War es tatsächlich die Angst davor, dass ich seine Familie zerstöre? Oder hatte er nur Angst vor der Wahrheit? Ich würde es herausfinden.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit klopfte ich an der Tür, als ich Alices wachsamen Blick aus dem Wohnzimmer sah.

Keine Sekunde später öffnete sich diese und Carlisle lächelte mich an.

„Isabella! Schön, dass du da bist."

Gott, wie ich es vermisst hatte.

Ich hatte Stunden, Tage, Wochen lang versucht diese Gefühle zu verdrängen, sie irgendwie auszulöschen und jetzt in der Sekunde, in der ich ihn wiedersah, blubberten sie wieder in mir hoch als wären sie nie weg gewesen.

Denn er sah mich wieder so an, mit diesen wunderschönen Augen, die mich komplett für sich einnahmen und in klebrigsüße Watte tauchten und mir wortlos tausende kleiner Versprechen zuwisperten.

Ich wollte lachen und weinen und ihm in die Arme springen und ihm alles gestehen, ihn nie wieder los lassen und küssen und zeigen, wie viel er mir bedeutete.

Und ich musste alles in mir zusammenreißen, was nicht niet- und nagelfest war, um eben nicht diese Gefühlen ausbrechen zu lassen und in dem heißkalten Meer aus Verlangen glücklich unterzugehen. Würden diese schrecklich kitschigen Gedanken je vergehen?

Ich erlaubte mir schließlich wenigstens dem stärksten Bedürfnis nachzugeben und lächelte ihn so liebevoll an, wie ich konnte.

„Hey."

Ich wusste nicht, ob Carlisle es sehen konnte, doch sein Lächeln wurde breiter und das allein sagte mir, dass es das wert war.

Er öffnete die Tür weiter und ich trat hinein, während er die Tür hinter mir wieder schloss. Alles sah so aus, wie ich es in Erinnerung hatte. Es kam mir vor, als wäre ich ewig nicht mehr hier gewesen, dabei waren es nur ein paar Tage. Ich sah zum kleinen Tisch an der Couch und sah _Othello_ an meinem Platz und quiekte innerlich vor Freude, weil da ein Teil von mir hier in seinem Zimmer lag. Aber neben _Othello_ lag noch ein anderes Buch. Ich drehte mich kurz um. Carlisle stand immer noch an der Tür und betrachtete mich wachsam, als könnte ich mich gleich umdrehen und weglaufen. Ich lächelte ihn beruhigend an und schritt zum kleinen Tisch, bis ich den Titel des zweiten Buches lesen konnte.

_William Shakespeare - Das Wintermärchen_.

Es war eine neue Ausgabe, das erkannte ich sofort. Ich drehte mich überrascht und irgendwo in mir tief gerührt um und fand Carlisle immer noch gegen die Tür gelehnt, die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkt, jede meiner Bewegungen wachsam verfolgend, ein kleines Lächeln seine Lippen umspielend.

„Ich habe mir deinen Rat zu Herzen genommen. Ich bin zwar noch nicht besonders weit damit gekommen und... es wäre vermutlich falsch so früh schon darüber zu reden, aber... ich liebe es."

Als das Wort _Liebe_ seine Lippen verlassen hatte, gaben meine Knie endgültig nach und ich war froh, dass ich direkt vor der Couch stand, denn so plumpste ich nur auf das weiche Leder, meine Augen immer noch in Schock aufgerissen. Carlisle schmunzelte selig, während er sich von der Wand schob und zu mir kam. Direkt vor mir blieb er stehen und ich wunderte mich, ob er vielleicht mein Herz pochen hörte. Er lehnte sich über den Tisch und nahm sich _das Wintermärchen_, wobei sein schwarzes Hemd, das diesmal drei Knöpfe geöffnet hatte, etwas verrutschte und mir einen sehr netten Blick auf sein Brustbein gewährte. Seit wann konnten Brustbeine einen anmachen? Ich sah wieder zu ihm hoch und sah seine Augen immer noch auf mir ruhen. Verdammt.

Die Röte kroch mir wieder in die Wangen und ich sah kurz runter. Aber Carlisle sagte nichts, sondern setzte sich neben mich, zog sich seine schwarzen Schnürschuhe aus und legte ein Bein angewinkelt auf die Couch, während er das andere aufstellte, und öffnete sein Buch.

Spätestens als er sich daran gemacht hatte, die Schuhe aufzuschnüren, konnte ich mein Grinsen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Es war einfach zu niedlich mit anzusehen, wie Carlisle Cullen _Stereotaktische Hirnoperation _hinter dem Schreibtisch gegen Shakespeares _Wintermärchen_ auf der Couch eintauschte. Ich lächelte ihn noch einen Moment ungläubig an, doch Carlisle täuschte vor in seinem Buch versunken zu sein, doch ich wusste es besser.

Er war einfach unglaublich.

Ich hielt meinen Mund geschlossen, um den Moment nicht kaputt zu machen, schlüpfte nun nun ebenfalls aus meinen Converse und stellte meine Füße auf die Couch auf, nahm mir _Othello_ und schlug es wieder auf meinen Knien auf. Auf keinen Fall war ich in der Lage jetzt zu lesen, aber einfach hier neben Carlisle zu sitzen machte mich so glücklich wie ich schon lange nicht mehr zu hoffen gewagt hatte.

Stunden später war ich tatsächlich einige Seiten weiter, wobei mein Tempo immer noch sehr zu wünschen übrig ließ. Carlisle blätterte geradezu synchron mit mir und ich fragte mich, ob er das absichtlich tat, damit ich mir nicht so langsam vorkam. Aber ich konnte gar nicht anders, als immer wieder zu ihm rüberzulinsen und sicherzugehen, dass er noch da war. Und jedes Mal, wenn ich sein, bis auf die vor Konzentration zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen, entspanntes Gesicht erblickte und die mit seinen Atemzügen sich regelmäßig hebende und wieder senkende Brust, drehte ich mich mit einem glücklichen Lächeln wieder zu meinem Buch und las weiter. Aber es wurde langsam spät und es gab einige Dinge, die ich klären müsste, auch wenn ich lieber die ganze Nacht mit Carlisle so dasitzen würde.

„Sollen wir eine Pause machen?"

Ich traute mich nicht in seine ernsten Augen zu gucken. Ich nickte einfach nur und legte das Buch zur Seite. Carlisle tat dasselbe und während ich überlegte, wie ich ein Gespräch anfangen sollte, das über eine Zukunft mit dem Mann neben mir entscheiden könnte, begann Carlisle.

„Du und Edward -"

„Wir haben uns getrennt.", fiel ich ihm regelrecht ins Wort und ich biss auf die Lippen. War das zu direkt? Zu schnell? Zu offensichtlich, worauf ich hinauswollte?

„Es stimmt also." Er lächelte einen Moment vor sich hin und sah mich dann an.

„Wieso?", fragte er plötzlich.

Ich überlegte erst, wie es ihm erklären sollte, als mir was ganz anderes klar wurde.

„Das geht dich gar nichts an. Und ich will auch nicht noch mehr deiner Zeit beanspruchen, wahrscheinlich hast du schon was mit Esme vor."

Oh Gott, ich hatte ihn eben nicht angeschnauzt, oder? Hätte ich ihn nicht einfach fragen können, ob er und Esme ein Paar sind?! Nein, Natürlich konnte ich das nicht.

Ich sah langsam zu ihm rüber, aber Carlisle musterte mich nur interessiert. Erwartete er jetzt, dass ich wirklich ging? War er doch mit Esme zusammen? Hatte ich mich komplett zum Affen gemacht?

Ich wollte nicht gehen, aber ich würd's schaffen. Der Weg zur Tür wäre das Schwerste, aber danach, wenn ich ihn nicht mehr sehen könnte, wäre es einfacher.

Ich stand schon auf, hatte aber nicht mit Carlisle gerechnet, dessen Hände sich auf einmal auf meine Schultern legten und mich zurück ins Sofa neben ihn zogen, fast wie eine Puppe. Ich funkelte ihn wütend an und versuchte wieder aufzustehen, aber es war, als lägen zwei Tonnen Zement auf meinen Schultern, und Carlisle lächelte nur besänftigend, was mir gar nicht gefiel.

Noch weniger gefiel mir die Tatsache, dass ich eigentlich froh war, dass er mich nicht gehen ließ; dass er mich bei sich haben wollte.

„Willst du mich denn nicht erklären lassen?"

Er lächelte dieses charmante Lächeln, dass meine Knie erweichte, und ich war froh, das ich gerade saß. Mir kroch wieder die Röte in die Wangen und ich drehte mich weg, damit er es nicht sah.

„Nein, Isabella, schau mich an."

Er legte eine Hand auf mein Kinn, diesmal nur leicht und ich hätte sie abschütteln können, aber er hatte mich _Isabella_ genannt und da konnte ich ihm einfach nichts abschlagen. Seine Augen fanden wieder meine und er seufzte.

„Nach dem Kuss… Ich dachte du würdest es bereuen… Und dann hatte mir Edward erzählt, dass er dich bereits geküsst hatte und ich wurde... sehr eifersüchtig, muss ich wohl gestehen. Deshalb hab ich dir diesen Mist mit Esme erzählt, dabei ist sie nicht mehr als eine Freundin, der Rest ist Fassade."

Ich durfte tatsächlich hoffen. Sein Blick verriet es mir. Ich wusste es einfach.

„Edward hat mich wirklich geküsst.", gestand ich schließlich, ich wollte Carlisle die gleiche Aufrichtigkeit entgegenbringen, die er mir gerade schenkte.

„Aber das war vor unserem… Kuss..."

Ich wurde schon wieder rot wie eine Tomate, allein der Gedanke daran...

„Und ich habe nichts gespürt, anders als bei... dir.", gestand ich endlich, was mir schon seit Ewigkeiten auf der Seele brannte.

„Aber ich dachte es wäre falsch, Edward und Esme gegenüber, und ich wollte es erst herunterspielen und vergessen, aber das… ging nicht. Deshalb war ich das letzte Mal hier..."

Carlisle schien sich zu erinnern, denn sein Gesicht legte sich in Falten. Ich wollte ihm die kleinen Fältchen zwischen den Augenbrauen wegstreichen, aber andererseits musste ich hören, was er zu sagen hatte.

„Das war nachdem mir Edward von euch erzählt hatte. Gott, ich hatte so eine Angst du würdest mich abweisen."

„Carlisle, das könnte ich nicht... niemals."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf leicht, eher zu mir selbst, doch Carlisle verstand die Geste und lächelte zärtlich.

„Was fühlst du, Isabella?", fragte er schließlich und ich sah an seinem Blick, wie viel ihm die Antwort bedeutete. Mein Mund öffnete und schloss sich ein paar Mal, aber mir fiel nichts ein. Ich konnte es ihm nicht sagen.

Aus purer Panik heraus griff ich nach seiner Hand und presste sie mir über die Brust, über mein Herz, dass gerade wie ein Presslufthammer geradezu unverschämt laut gegen seine Hand schlug.

„Das… bist du."

Ich wusste nicht, ob er wirklich verstand, was es bedeutete, dass er nicht nur der einzige Mann war, der mich so berühren konnte, sowohl äußerlich als auch innerlich, sondern er einfach ein Teil von mir war, ohne den ich nicht mehr leben wollte.

„Isabella..."

Carlisle lehnte sich vor, seine Hand immer noch auf meinem Herzen. Er beugte sich zu meinem Gesicht, bis sein Atem meine Wangen streichelte, während mein Herzschlag sich tatsächlich noch beschleunigte. Er wurde langsamer vor meinen Lippen, als ich erwartungsvoll die Augen schlug, kurz vor einem Herzkasper.

Und dann küsste er mich, ganz sanft. Ich glaube, er genoss seine Wirkung auf mich, wie er mich mit einem einfachen Kuss um den Verstand bringen konnte.

Seine Hand an meinem Kinn streichelte nun über meine Wangen und mein Herzschlag verriet schon wieder meine Aufregung. Und Erregung. Carlisle war einfach pure Verführung.

Er sah mich sehnsüchtig an und seine nächsten Worten brannten sich unter meine Haut wie seine Augen in meine Seele.

„Isabella, ich hoffe dir ist klar, dass ich dich jetzt nicht mehr gehen lasse."

Ich konnte nur glücklich grinsen und konterte:

„Carlisle, ich hoffe _dir_ ist klar, dass du mich jetzt nicht mehr so einfach los wirst."

Kaum hatte ich die Worte ausgesprochen, schien irgendein Schalter in seinem Kopf umgelegt worden zu sein, denn ein Arm legte sich um meine Hüfte und presste mich zu ihm, seine Brust gegen meine, meine Lippen auf seine.

Meine Arme schlängelten sich ihre Wege unter seine Arme zu seinem Rücken, in den sie sich festkrallten, während ich meine Lippen leicht öffnete, ihm Zugang gewährte. Er folgte meiner Einladung sofort und drang in meine Mundhöhle ein, streichelte meine Zunge allerdings nur ganz zärtlich, als wäre sie Fruchteis, das er genießerisch aufleckte. Er hielt sein Verlangen zurück, vielleicht meinetwegen. Es war Zucker, wie seine Lippen langsam und sinnlich die meinen liebkosten, sein Arm genießerisch über meinen Rücken fuhr und mir eine Gänsehaut verpasste. Er seufzte zufrieden in meinen Mund.

Irgendwann hielt ich diese süße Spannung nicht mehr aus und kletterte ungeduldig in seinen Schoß, näher. Ich konnte mir ein Stöhnen nicht verkneifen, als seine Hand wieder meinen Nacken fand und sich in meinem Haar dort festgrub. Ich löste mich widerwillig von seinem Mund, nach Luft japsend, und sah wieder in seine von Verlangen verdunkelten Augen.

„Isabella..."

Seine Stimme war tief, rau und purer Sex.

„... spürst du, was du mir gerade antust?"

Seine Hand glitt über meinen Hintern und drückte mich gegen die Beule in der Jeans, die perfekt gegen mich drückte, die Reibung mir nur zeigte, wie bedürftig ich selbst war. Ich stöhnte genießerisch, als ich mich nun selbst gegen ihn rieb, und eigentlich wäre ich jetzt aus Peinlichkeit rot angelaufen, aber ich war eh schon rot von der aufsteigenden Hitze in mir und momentan war mir alles einfach egal, da dieses unbefriedigte Kribbeln zwischen meinen Schenkeln nur nach härter, schneller und mehr schrie.

„Gott, Carlisle..."

Ich ließ meinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen, während seine Lippen meinen Hals hinunter küssten, und als er diese Stelle zwischen Hals und Schultern erreichte, war es um mich geschehen.

„Ich brauch… bitte …"

„Was?", flüsterte mir seine erregte Stimme ins Ohr, auf diese bestimmende Art und Weise, die mich um den Verstand brachte.

„Was brauchst du, Isabella? Das?"

Und er packte meine Hüften und presste sie auf ihn, rotierte sie etwas und ich stöhnte noch heller und hektischer auf, weil es sich verdammt gut anfühlte, aber gleichzeitig nicht genug war, da die Jeans so viel von der Intensität wegnahm.

Ich rollte meine Hüfte verzweifelnd und wusste gar nicht genau, was ich da wollte und es kümmerte mich jetzt wenig, denn die Tatsache, dass es mir später wahrscheinlich total peinlich werden würde, turnte mich jetzt nur so an. Auf einmal spürte ich Carlisles Hand an meinem Jeansverschluss und ich konnte noch nicht mal alarmiert meine Bedenken äußern, bevor sie schon geöffnet und Carlisles Worte zu mir durchgedrungen waren.

„Vertrau mir."

Natürlich tat ich das und die Tatsache beruhigte mich ungemein und nahm mir die Panik, die nun Neugier wich. Er erhob sich von der Couch und zog mich mit auf die Füße, sein Blick wankte kein bisschen, während er sich vor mich kniete und quälend langsam meine Jeans von den Hüften zog, als würde er gerade das Tollste auspacken, was man ihm je geschenkt hatte. Carlisle war unglaublich. Erst als die Hosenbeine den Boden berührten, befreite er erst einen Fuß, den er zu seinen Lippen führte. Er legte einen Eiskuss auf den Fuß, führte mein Bein dann wieder zum Boden, nahm das andere und wiederholte den Vorgang. Dieser Kerl ahnte gar nicht, wie viel es mir bedeutete, dass er sich für solche Nichtigkeiten Zeit ließ.

Ich nahm sein Gesicht liebevoll in meine Hände küsste seine Lippen so zärtlich wie ich nur konnte, ging, da mir die Erfahrung fehlte, einfach nach Gefühl.

Carlisles kühle Handflächen legten sich auf meine Schulterblätter und fuhren langsam tiefer, bis sie über meinen Po glitten und dann auf der Rückseite meiner Oberschenkel landeten. Er massierte sie ganz leicht und seine Finger glitten dabei verdammt nah an meine erregte Mitte und ich keuchte überrascht in den Kuss, öffnete meine Augen und sah, dass Carlisle seine geschlossen hatte.

Natürlich spürte er es und er blickte genau noch rechtzeitig auf, um zu sehen, wie ich mit meiner Zunge über meine Lippen fuhr, seinen Kuss nachschmeckte. Er lächelte lasziv und lehnte sich zurück, setzte sich wieder auf die Couch und zog mich mit, sodass ich wieder in seinem Schoß endete.

Ohne die Jeans spürte ich jede Bewegung durch das dünne Stück Stoff meiner Panties, ich starrte Carlisle erstaunt an, der nur dreckig grinste und wieder die Kontrolle über meine Hüften übernahm, mich in ihn hineinpresste. Ich stöhnte so unkontrolliert laut auf, dass ich meinen Kopf in Carlisles Halsbeuge senkte und leicht in seine Schulter biss, was ihm ein sexy Knurren entlockte und dazu brachte, meine Hüfte noch schneller über seine Jeans zu reiben. Ich verkrampfte langsam, als sich diese Elektrizität in mir zu entladen drohte, meine Finger fanden wie von selbst unter Carlisles Shirt und er schien nichts dagegen zu haben, dass sie abwechselnd über seine festen Bauchmuskeln strichen und in seine Muskel krallten.

„Carlisle...!"

Es war eine Warnung, wenn ich auch nicht sicher war, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Aber Carlisle schien es zu wissen, denn er beschleunigte sein Tempo, ließ meine Hüften immer schneller in diesem teuflisch guten Rhythmus über ihn gleiten, bis sich meine Augen verklärten und ich sie schloss und nichts anderes als Carlisle sah.

„Ich will dich sehen, Isabella.", raunte er mir heißer ins Ohr und mit der letzten Kontrolle, die ich noch in mir hatte, hob ich meinen Kopf und legte meine Stirn an seine, da ich ihn einfach nicht mehr halten konnte. Kurz bevor mein Körper implodierte, öffnete ich meine Augen und sah seine, die mich beobachteten. Seine Lippen schnellten vor und bedeckten meine, dämpften mein lautes Stöhnen, als ich kam. Unsere Bewegungen wurden wieder langsamer, bis unsere Lippen nur noch müde und glücklich aneinander nippten. Und dann wurde mir eines klar.

Ich war _gekommen_. Auf Carlisle. In seinem Schoß.

Wollte ich nicht eigentlich mit Carlisle reden?

_Wir haben geredet, sehr schmutzig sogar._

Weshalb war ich nochmal hierher gekommen?

_War doch egal, ich war gekommen._

Verdammt, und seit wann hatte ich dieses perverse Stimmchen im Ohr?

Ich war puterrot, dazu musste ich nicht einmal mein Gesicht betasten. Und obwohl ich eigentlich dieses Gesicht jetzt am liebsten in den Sand stecken wollte, schnellte es einfach hoch und starrte Carlisle an wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht. Er blickte einen Moment in meine weit aufgerissenen Augen, ich sah es hinter ihnen rattern, kurz huschte Sorge über sein Gesicht – und dann bellte er los vor Lachen, was mich in eine nur noch peinlichere Situation manövrierte. Ich vergrub meinen Kopf gedemütigt in seine Halsbeuge und wollte nie wieder auftauchen, während mir Carlisle nur zärtlich über den Rücken streichelte.

„Ich nehme an es hat dir gefallen?"

Seine Stimme hatte immer noch dieses Raue an sich, was mich nur daran denken ließ, was er mir ins Ohr geflüstert hatte. Was mich nur daran denken ließ, was ich zurück gestöhnt hatte. Was mich nur daran denken ließ, wie Carlisle meinen Bitten nachgekommen war.

„Das ist nicht fair.", grummelte ich verärgert in seinen Nacken und spürte die kleinen Härchen meinen Mund beim Reden kitzeln.

„Was?", kam neugierig von ihm und ich spürte seine Brust unter dem Bass vibrierend. Ich rutschte aus seinem Schoß und setzte mich neben ihm, zog schnell meine Jeans wieder an und schlang meine Arme um meine Beine. Jetzt konnte ich klar denken.

„Dass nur ich… und du nicht…"

Er lachte nur wieder und es klang überhaupt nicht frustriert, sondern vielmehr sehr zufrieden.

„Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt."

Ich schob stur meine Unterlippe vor und als sein Blick wie magnetisch angezogen zu genau diese schoss, biss ich mir reflexartig darauf. Und Carlisle fuhr mit seiner Zunge über seine Lippen. Heiß.

Er rutschte neben mich, legte seinen Arm um meine Schulter und küsste meine Schläfe, ehe sein Arm mich fester in seine Seite drückte. Ich musste grinsen, weil mich dreckiger Carlisle zwar schockierte, gleichzeitig aber auch unheimlich anmachte. Und wenn er das, was er sagte, ernst meinte, hieß es tatsächlich, dass er genauso für mich empfand, wie ich für ihn, oder? Ich kuschelte mich näher an ihn und konnte mein Glück noch gar nicht fassen, als die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer aufgerissen wurde und ein wütender Edward uns anstarrte. Aus Reflex wollte ich aufstehen, meine Schuhe anziehen und weglaufen, aber Carlisle hielt mich fest in seinem Arm und machte keine Anstalten, mich loszulassen. Im Gegenteil zu mir schien er die Ruhe selbst, als er Edward fragte: „Was willst du hier?"

„Dasselbe Bella fragen.", zischte er und hielt seinen Blick auf mir. So aggressiv hatte ich ihn noch nie erlebt. Auch Carlisles Arme konnten meinen Körper nicht daran hindern, unkontrolliert zu erzittern. Edward machte mir Angst. „Edward, es tut mir Leid, aber –"

„Du hast es versprochen, Bella."


	6. Happy Birthday

Die Luft vibrierte. Mein Mund machte Anstalten Edwards Frage zu beantworten, aber es kam kein Ton aus meiner Kehle. Ich vernahm ein leises Knurren und schreckte auf, als Carlisle aufstand und sich vor mich stellte.

„Geh, Edward. Sie hat ihre Wahl getroffen. Respektier das."

Edward schnaufte wütend und verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse.

„_Du _redest von Respekt? Du hast sie angefasst, obwohl sie _mir_ gehört hat. Sie ist nur hier, weil du sie manipuliert hast!"

Bitte? Manipuliert?

Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass sich Menschen so plötzlich ändern könnten. Wie kann man jemandem so weh tun wollen, den man eigentlich beschützen wollte? Sogar jetzt schmerzte es mich, Edward so leiden zu sehen.

Aber seine Anschuldigungen machten mich wütend. Ich hätte das mit Carlisle nicht so lange geheim lassen sollen, aber wer hatte versucht, mich zu manipulieren, mich mit allen Mitteln von Carlisle fernzuhalten? Zwischen uns war es doch bereits aus. Wenn er schon die ganze Zeit wusste, dass Carlisle und ich uns verlieben würden, warum war er nun so wütend? War ich wirklich nicht mehr als ein Besitz für ihn?

„Ich gehöre niemandem."

Ich merkte erst einen Moment später, dass ich es tatsächlich laut gesagt hatte, und meine Stimme klang ungewöhnlich fest. Edward hingegen schien das nur noch mehr zu reizen; er ballte seine Fäuste und suchte meinen Blick hinter Carlisle.

„Edward, die beiden waren schon immer füreinander bestimmt!", ertönte Alices helle Stimme im Hintergrund, ehe sie in der Tür erschien. „Weißt du wie schwer es für Carlisle war, euch zwei zu sehen, obwohl er so viel für sie empfindet?! Du hingegen betrachtest Bella doch nur als ein Spielzeug –"

Noch bevor Alice ihren Satz zu ende sprechen konnte, hielten Edwards Hände ihren Hals fest im Griff, drückten sie gegen die Wand. Sie starrte ihn an aus weit aufgerissenen Augen, seltsamerweise tat Edward das gleiche. Noch bevor ich hysterisch werden konnte, war Carlisle zur Stelle und umklammerte Edwards Hände, es sah schmerzhaft aus. Alice machte Würggeräusche und Edward ließ sie endlich los. Carlisle hingegen rührte sich nicht, bis Alice eine sichere Distanz hinter sich gebracht hatte. Er lehnte sich zu Edwards Ohr und sprach mit tiefer, eindringlicher Stimme:

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du unserer Familie weh tust."

Dann sanken seine Hände herab und er trat vorsichtig ein paar Schritte zurück, bis er wieder vor mir stand. Ich sprang sofort hinter ihn und ließ meine Hände über seinen Rücken gleiten, weil ich nicht wusste, was ich sonst tun sollte. Ich hatte Angst auf Edward zuzugehen, da ich ihn so noch nie erlebt hatte, doch Carlisle sollte wissen, dass ich hinter ihm stand, auch metaphorisch.

Edward rührte sich nicht, sondern stand einfach nur da und betrachtete die Kulisse vor ihm. Seine Augen landeten auf mir, als versuche er fast mich zu finden, mich hinter Carlisle herauszuholen. Seine Wut schien etwas verdampft zu sein, aber um nichts auf der Welt hätte ich meinen sicheren Platz hinter Carlisle aufgeben. Edward schien etwas verstanden zu haben. Er seufzte und ging langsam zur Tür.

„Deine.", flüsterte er fast mehr zu sich selbst als zu den Anwesenden. Dann wiederholte er sich mit kräftigerer Stimme.

„Es ist deine Familie, Carlisle."

Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, verließ er das Zimmer, dann das Haus, wie wir am Türknall hören konnten. Erst jetzt erlaubte ich mir zittrig aufzuatmen. Ich hatte solch eine Angst davor, Edward irgendwie noch mehr zu irritieren.

„Was siehst du, Alice?", fragte Carlisle und erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass sich deren Blick ganz verklärt hatte.

„Alaska.", sagte sie mit monotoner Stimme. Wir warteten noch einen Moment, bis sie sich wieder gesammelt hatte und zu uns schaute. „Er geht zu den Denalis. Er will Abstand."

* * *

><p>„Ich glaube ich brauche wieder den Whiskey.", murmelte ich mehr zu mir selbst. Alice grinste nur. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, wie sie in so einer Situation noch grinsen konnte. Ich hatte ihre Familie zerstört, so wie Rosalie es damals prophezeit hatte. Wenn ich nur früher ehrlich zu mir und all meinen Mitmenschen gewesen wäre, hätte ich es vielleicht verhindern können.<p>

Ich hatte mich regelrecht schuldig gefühlt, als Carlisle Alice gebeten hatte mich nach Hause zu fahren, damit er die Sache in Ruhe dem Rest der Familie erklären konnte. Aber er schien nicht wütend auf mich zu sein. Wie hatte ich diesen Mann nur verdient?

„Du kannst dich auf deiner Geburtstagsparty betrinken."

Mir entgleisten sämtliche Gesichtszüge bei Alices Worten.

„Alice, du kannst nach all dem, was heute passiert ist, doch nicht erwarten, dass -"

Ich würde alle sehen, auf einmal. Esme, Emmett und Rosalie, die mir gratulieren und eigentlich _Fahr zur Hölle_ meinen würden. Merkte Alice nicht, was wegen mir passiert war?

Alices Gesicht folgte meinem Beispiel und fiel zusammen. Sie sprang auf und kniete sich vor mich.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Es wird toll."

Aber sie konnte mich mit ihrer Vorfreude nicht anstecken und egal wie nett ich es von ihr fand, sich so für mich anzustrengen, ich konnte ich mir gerade keine Dankbarkeit abringen.

„Wie kann es toll werden? Alice… Sie hassen mich wahrscheinlich. Genauso wie Edward. Wenn sie das heute erfahren, dann…" Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen. Aber Alice ließ nicht locker und sprach weiter.

„Niemand hasst dich, Bella. Ihr hattet einfach einen… schlechten Start. Und was Edward angeht, er hat seine Entscheidung für sich getroffen. Mach dir keinen Kopf, es wird alles gut morgen..."

_Morgen_. Oh Gott, mein Geburtstag war morgen.

„Isabella Swan!"

Ich hatte unbewusst angefangen an meinen Nägeln zu kaufen, als Alices ungewohnt schroffer Ton mich zusammenschrecken ließ. Sie hatte ihre Hände in die Seiten gestemmt und erinnerte mich für einen Moment an René.

„Hörst du jetzt wohl endlich mit deinem Selbstmitleid auf?! Es ist nicht alles perfekt gelaufen, aber wann ist das Leben schon perfekt? Du musst endlich mal zu deinen Gefühlen stehen, zu deinen Entscheidungen. Na und, dann ist Edward eben beleidigt! Oder willst du ihn aus einem schlechten Gewissen wieder als Freund haben?"

Als sie eine Pause machte, schüttelte ich vehement den Kopf.

„Na also! Du wolltest Carlisle und jetzt hast du ihn! Und jeder, dem du was bedeutest, wird glücklich für dich sein." Sie sah mich einen Moment lang eindringlich an.

„Bist du glücklich?"

In meinem Kopf ratterte es einen Moment lang, bis ich dümmlich grinste. Alice hatte Recht. Ich hatte Carlisle. Wie konnte ich die Tatsache nur so von meinen Schuldgefühlen verdrängen lassen? Verdammt, Carlisle wollte mich! Ein albernes Kichern rang aus meiner Kehle, was Alice zum Grinsen animierte. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr beherrschen, als mein Kichern in ein Lachen mutierte und Alice nicht anders als mitlachen konnte.

Charlie kam gerade durch die Haustür herein, sah uns zwei Mädchen auf der Couch am Herumrollen und Gackern und beäugte uns wachsam. Aber das machte die Situation einfach nur noch lustiger und Alice und ich landeten auf dem Boden. Nachdem Charlie oben verschwunden war, kamen wir langsam wieder herunter.

„Oh Gott, Alice, wie hältst du es nur mit mir aus?", fragte ich zwischen Atemzügen. Die Brünette feixte nur und erklärte „Na, indem ich es an Jasper auslasse und dafür eine gehörige Portion Ruhe zugeschickt bekomme." Sie zwinkerte und ich stieß sie in die Seite.

„So schlimm bin ich nicht."

„Nein, so schlimm bist du nicht."

Es war mittlerweile schon stockdunkel draußen und Alice verabschiedete sich und warnte mich, morgen Mittag fertig und angezogen zu sein, wenn sie mich abholte. Ich nickte nur müde und schloss die Tür hinter ihr. Auf dem Weg hoch in die Küche fiel mein Blick auf die Kommode im Flur, auf der ein kleiner Zettel lag. Ich beäugte ihn kritisch, bevor ich ihn aufhob und las:

_Alles wird gut._

Alice. Sie war einfach ein Engel. Irgendwann müsste ich ihr das sagen, einfach um sicherzugehen, dass sie es auch wusste.

* * *

><p>Ich legte mich zurück auf die Couch und den Zettel vor mir, sodass ich ihn sehen konnte und las mir die Worte so lange durch, bis ich sie fast glaubte. Alles würde gut.<p>

Also stand ich auf und ging in die Küche, sah in den Schrank und entschied mich für Pasta. Ich hörte plötzlich Charlie die Treppe herunter kommen und ein „Hmm" aus dem Flur, bevor er seinen Kopf in die Küche steckte. Er sah mich misstrauisch an.

„Bist du okay?", fragte er unbeholfen und ich konnte nur ehrlich lächeln.

„Jap, bin ich."

Er nickte erleichtert, trat in die Küche und setzte sich an den Tisch. Wir aßen zusammen, scherzten noch etwas über seine nicht vorhandenen Kochkünste und setzten uns dann gemeinsam vor den Fernseher, um uns irgendwelche albernen Sitcoms anzusehen, über die nur Charlie lachen konnte. Das wiederum brachte mich zum Lachen und somit hatten wir beide unseren Spaß. Irgendwann konnte ich vor Müdigkeit kaum noch meine Augen offen halten und ich beschloss sie nur kurz zu schließen, als mich Charlie wieder anstupste.

„Hey, Bells."

„Bells? Dad, so hast du mich zuletzt genannt, als ich sieben war.", grummelte ich müde vor mich und linste durch halboffene Augen.

„Ich weiß. Aber wenn ich auf der Arbeit von dir erzähle, nenn ich dich immer so."

Jetzt war ich hellwach und ich blickte auf in Charlies Augen, die irgendwohin in die Weite sahen.

„Dad..."

Er lächelte ganz melancholisch und seine Augen glänzten.

„Es war schön, dich hier zu haben.", sagte er schließlich und jetzt verstand ich ihn.

„Ich... hab's mir anders überlegt."

Charlies Augenbrauen zogen sich verwirrt zusammen und ich wiederholte es nochmal in anderen Worten. „Ich würde gern hier bei dir bleiben. Wenn das okay für dich ist."

Sein Blick hellte sich auf und er zeigte mir ein so ein liebes Lächeln, dass er nur für mich parat hatte. Er nickte schnell und räusperte sich. Ich hatte ihn so lieb.

„Happy Birthday, Bells."

Auf einmal hielt er ein kleines Päckchen vor meine Nase und ich starrte es nur ungläubig an. War es tatsächlich schon nach Mitternacht?

„Wenn es dir nicht gefällt, dann beschwer dich bei Esme Cullen, die meinte das wäre genau das Richtige für _so ein süßes junges Ding wie dich_."

Charlie brummte regelrecht, nur beim letzten Teil machte er Esmes verständnisvolle Stimme in einer weiblichen Tonlage nach, was mich nur wieder zum kichern brachte.

„Danke, Dad...denk ich.", murmelte ich, während ich ihm das Päckchen abnahm und öffnete. Ich zog etwas kleines Weißes heraus, das wie ein Kuscheltier aussah. Bei näherem Betrachten erkannte ich, dass es ein Schlüsselanhänger war. Eine kleine Katze aus Stoff lächelte mich mit großen funkelnden Bernsteinaugen an und an ihrem Halsband hing eine kleine glänzende Plakette, in der _"für Bells, von Dad_" eingraviert war.

„Das ist natürlich nicht alles, ich.. ich hab dir ein bisschen Geld auf dein Konto überwiesen, weil ich natürlich nicht wusste, was du vielleicht –"

„Dad", unterbrach ich ihn schnell, ehe ihm noch die Idee kam, das Geschenk wäre schlecht.

„Es ist wunderschön."

Ich strahlte ihn an und umarmte ihn fest und flüsterte schnell ein Danke in sein Ohr. Charlie war erst total steif, drückte mich dann aber doch an seine Brust und schaute mich so stolz an, wie ein Vater seine Tochter wohl nur anschauen konnte.

„Und jetzt geh schlafen, du bist doch morgen bestimmt wieder zu den Cullens bestellt."

„Oh... ja. Alice hat eine Party organisiert.", erinnerte ich mich und hoffte auf Mitgefühl, doch Charlies strahlte wieder nur wieder wie jedes Mal, wenn er was von der kleinen Brünetten hörte.

„Na dann, ab ins Bett."

Und schon scheuchte er mich die Treppen hoch in mein Zimmer. Und ich lag müde und erschöpft und irgendwo auch ein bisschen glücklich in meinem Bett und schlief ein mit den Worten _Alles wird gut _vor meinen Augen.

* * *

><p>Und dann bin ich aufgewacht, lag regungslos in meinem Bett und fragte mich, wohin die Ruhe von gestern Abend denn nur verschwunden war. Mit wenig Enthusiasmus raffte ich mich schließlich aus meinem Bett und tapste müde runter in die Küche. Der Geruch von Pancakes schlug mir schon auf den Treppen entgegen und ich musste in der Küche überrascht feststellen, dass Charlie tatsächlich für mich Frühstück gemacht hatte. Und es roch verzehrbar.<p>

„Oh Gott, Dad, das riecht... lecker!"

Ich setzte mich an den Tisch und beäugte ihn nur misstrauisch, wie er mir meinen Teller mit den köstlich duftenden Pancakes belud und ordentlich Ahornsirup darübergoss.

„Tja, Esme hat mir dann noch ein paar andere Tipps beigesteuert. Ich wusste gar nicht, wie gut die Frau kochen kann.", erklärte er stolz wie Oskar, als hätte er nicht gerade eben gestanden, dass das Essen auf Esmes Kappe ging.

_Ich auch nicht_, überlege ich kurz und sehe ihn wieder forschend an.

„Du und Esme, huh? Wann hast du sie denn getroffen?"

Charlie versteifte einen Moment, räusperte sich und dann – ich traute meinen Augen kaum – wurde er rot um den Schnauzer. Jetzt wusste ich endlich mal woher ich das hatte.

_Vielen Dank, Dad._

„Oh, sie war letzte Woche auf der Wache, brachte ein paar medizinische Berichte vom Doktor wegen eines Falles. Willst du gar nicht wissen." Er hob kurz vielsagend eine Augenbraue in alter _Chief Swan-_Manier und erzählte weiter.

„Und dann fragte sie mich, wie es dir so geht und ob ich schon ein Geschenk für dich hätte und naja, die Frau kam wie gerufen."

Er kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kinn, während er einem Gedanken nachzuhängen schien, ließ ihn aber wieder fallen und betrachtete mich, wie ich klebrige Pancakes in mich hineinstopfte.

„Sie erzählte mir auch, dass die Cullens geschieden sind."

Ich verschluckte mich an meinem Bissen und starrte Charlie entsetzt an.

„Ich nehme an, du weißt das schon."

„Hat Esme das erzählt?", fragte ich schnell, zum einen als Ablenkung und zum anderen, weil es mich tatsächlich interessierte. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie Esme die ganze Situation mit mir und Carlisle auffasste.

„Mhm", machte Charlie und beäugte mich wie einen Verdächtigen. Dann holte er tief Luft, setzte sich neben mich und studierte meinen Teller. „Bella, ich glaube es ist Zeit, dass wir reden müssen... über Jungs und so."

Ich glaubte meinen Ohren kaum. Wie kam Charlie plötzlich auf die Idee? Und dann fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. „Als wir zusammen getrunken haben..."

„Bitte, Bella. Ich glaube ich kann mir nicht nochmal anhören, was du von Dr. Cullen hältst. Junge, das eine Mal hat mir gereicht."

„DAD!"

Ich ließ meine Gabel fallen und versteckte mein Gesicht in meinen Händen. Ich hatte ihm tatsächlich von Carlisle erzählt! Ich stöhnte leise, während Charlie nach einem Grummeln fortfuhr.

„Du glaubst gar nicht wie erleichtert ich war, als mir Esme klar gemacht hat, dass sie längst getrennt sind. Den Teil hast du mir nämlich nicht erzählt!"

Ich linste zwischen meinen Fingern zu ihm, während Charlie seine Augen trainiert weiter auf dem Teller hielt.

„Ich war mir bei der Edward-Geschichte nicht ganz sicher, ehrlich gesagt. Der Bursche kommt mir komisch vor." Sein Blick huschte instinktiv zu seinem Gewehr, dass an der Küchentür lehnte, und ich rollte mit den Augen.

„Dr. Cullen ist ein anständiger Mann, versucht immer zu helfen, nicht nur im Krankenhaus." Er nickte stumm vor sich hin, bis er plötzlich aufblickte. „Das heißt nicht, dass ich es gutheiße. Er ist alt – ich meine, älter als du! Aber du hörst ja sowieso nicht auf mich."

Charlies Miene war ernst, aber seine Augen leuchteten mit Humor. Ich senkte meine Hände vom Gesicht, nur um sie gleich wieder hoch zu bringen. „Also, René wollte immer, dass ich dieses Gespräch mit dir führe, wenn's einmal ernst wird... mit dir und einem Jungen... oder Mann...und du bist jetzt 18... also -"

„Dad, bitte nicht!" Ich sprang auf von meinem Stuhl und suchte verzweifelt nach einer rettenden Ausrede. „Alice wird bald da sein!"

Ich drehte mich um, machte aber nochmal eine Kehrtwende, um Charlie noch ein paar Komplimente über die gelungenen Pancakes zu machen, weil ich sah wie sehr es ihn aufbaute. Dann verschwand ich in meinem Zimmer.

* * *

><p>Nachmittags klingelte es an der Tür und Alice fiel mir wieder um den Hals. Irgendwie wurde das zu Gewohnheit.<p>

„Happy Biiirthdaaay!", gratulierte sie mir ganz aufgedreht und sprang in meinen Armen auf und ab und zwang mich somit dazu, etwas mitzuhüpfen.

„Alice, ich krieg keine Luft..."

Schließlich ließ sie von mir ab und ich bedankte mich, nicht ganz sicher wofür, und schloss die Tür, als mich Alice schon am Arm packte und die Treppe hochzog. Sie rief ein melodisches „Hallo, Charlie!", als sein Kopf kurz aus dem Wohnzimmer hervorlugte. Er rief uns noch etwas hinterher, was ich allerdings nicht mehr ausmachen konnte, da Alice bereits meine Zimmertür wieder ins Schloss hatte fallen lassen. Sie zog den Rucksack von ihrem Rücken, der mir gar nicht aufgefallen war, öffnete ihn und ließ mich hineinlinsen, als wäre es ein alter Zauberhut.

„Hier drin liegt der Schlüssel für einen wundervollen Abend. Aber dein Geschenk ist nicht dabei, das kommt erst später."

Sie packte den Inhalt aus und legte alles in Reih und Glied auf meinem Tisch, während sie weitersprach.

„In Null Komma nichts bist du fertig und ich verspreche dir, du wirst traumhaft aussehen. Das hier ist zum Anziehen."

Ich nickte nur abwesend und betrachtete die ganzen Sachen auf dem Tisch, Kamm, Bürste, komisches Make-Up Zeugs, Haarklammern...

Sie drückte mir eine Plastiktüte in die Hand und schob mich ins Bad.

Seufzend gab ich mich geschlagen, denn Alice konnte man sich einfach nicht widersetzen, und hoffte nur, dass es bitte nicht zu freizügig war, während ich die Tüte öffnete. Seide. Ich zog etwas Schweres heraus, vorsichtig, es sah wirklich teuer aus. Es klappte auf und ich erkannte endlich, was es war.

„Alice, das ist... wunderschön."

Ich hörte sie draußen lachen, während ich weiterhin das moosgrüne Kleid bestaunte.

„Das ist noch nicht alles.", rief ihre Stimme und meine Hände glitten nochmals in die Tasche.

_Sie konnte doch nicht..._

_...doch sie konnte._

„Alice – Dessous? Ernsthaft?"

„Keine Widerrede!"

Also gehorchte ich brav und zog die kleinen Fetzen Stoff aus der Tüte und wirklich, viel mehr als das war es nicht: schwarz und klein und ein paar Rüschen da, wo man sie nun wirklich nicht brauchte. Aber mir war es einerlei. Wer weiß, vielleicht mochte Carlisle sowas? Als ich angezogen war, betrachtete ich mich einen Moment lang im Spiegel, um festzustellen, dass das Kleid tatsächlich schön aussah.

„Bestaun mein Werk nicht allein, lass mich auch mal sehen!", quängelte Alice hinter der Tür und selbst wenn sie nicht Recht gehabt hätte, konnte ich gar nicht anders, als ihr ihren Wunsch zu gewähren. Ich kam also aus dem Bad und Alice sah aus wie Charlie, als er gerade noch Pancakes für mich serviert hatte.

„Bella, du siehst einfach traumhaft aus! Ich bin ein Genie!"

Sie strahlte von einem Ohr zum anderen, dann aber huschte ein dunkles Flackern über ihre Augen. Ich ahnte Schlimmes.

„Was ist los?"

Sie ließ ihr Lächeln fallen und sah mich mitleidig an.

„Reg dich bitte nicht auf, aber... Edward ist heute Abend auch bei der Feier."

Damit hatte auch ich meine anfängliche Freude verloren.

„Ich dachte, er ist auf dem Weg zu den Denalis?"

„Ja, aber er hat es sich anders überlegt. Er war ganz ruhig, als er wieder da war. Er will sich bei dir entschuldigen."

Das glaubte ich nicht. Vielleicht hatte mich der ganze Trubel paranoid gemacht, aber der letzte Eindruck, den mir Edward vermittelt hatte, war ganz sicher kein versöhnlicher.

„Bella, mach dir keine Sorgen. Carlisle wird ihn die ganze Zeit im Auge behalten."

Es war seltsam, was nur der Gedanke an ihn anstellen konnte. Alice hatte Recht, solange Carlisle bei mir war, konnte mir nichts Schlimmes passieren. Ich lächelte tapfer und Alice merkte, das ich mich dem heutigen Abend stellen würde.

„Super!" Nun deutete sie auf meinen Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch. „Jetzt die Haare!"

* * *

><p>Die Wälder Forks' lagen bereits in einem Halbdunkel, während wir an ihnen vorbeifuhren. Viel zu schnell erreichten wir das Cullen-Haus, in dem überall Licht zu brennen schien, so wie es zu allen Seiten hin warm leuchtete.<p>

Wir stiegen aus und ich blickte zur Tür.

Jetzt könnte ich noch umdrehen, Alice anflehen mich heimzufahren. Aber ein Blick in ihre aufmunternden Augen und schon war mir klar, dass sie mich nicht so einfach aus dieser Situation laufen ließe.

Also tat ich das, was ich die letzten Male auch getan hatte, etwas, das ich mittlerweile verdammt gut konnte: ich biss meine Zähne zusammen. Wagemutig schritt ich voran, näher an die Höhle des Löwen, Alice folgte mir auf den Fersen. Wir erreichten die Haustür und ich überlegte, ob ich klingeln sollte. Keine Sekunde später stand Edward vor mir.

„Happy Birthday, Bella." Seine Stimme war so sanft wie sonst auch immer, kein Anzeichen von Wut. Irgendetwas war komisch. Er wirkte freundlich, geradezu normal. Er streckte mir eine Hand entgegen, ich legte meine Hand zögerlich in seine und er zog mich in eine Halbumarmung, ließ seinen anderen Arm kurz auf meinem Rücken ruhen, ehe er mich wieder losließ. Freundlich, definitiv zu freundlich.

Er gestikulierte mir einzutreten und ich folgte seiner Aufforderung diesmal ohne zu zögern. Ich wollte Carlisle sehen, wissen, dass alles in Ordnung war.

Als ein Stimmengewirr aus dem Wohnzimmer an meine Ohren drang, wartete ich auf Alice, die mir sofort wieder zur Seite stand. Ich weiß, es war feige von mir, aber ich brauchte gerade einfach jemanden, der mir irgendwie Mut schenken konnte, um diesen Abend zu überstehen. Alice zeigte mir wieder ihr kühnes Lächeln und ich nickte ihr entschlossen zu. Auf in die Schlacht.

Ich betrat die das Wohnzimmer und stieg langsam die Treppe herunter. Noch bevor ich weit kommen konnte, befiel mich erst Emmett, dann schenkte mir Rosalie eine müde Gratulation. Dann sah ich Esme am Fuß der Treppe und wollte am liebsten umdrehen und ganz weit weglaufen, denn sie lächelte mich warmherzig an, als wäre ich tatsächlich ein Teil ihrer Familie und nicht jemand, der sie zerstört hätte.

Auch wenn sie getrennt waren, ich war quasi mit ihren Ex zusammen. Und Esme zeigte mir kein böses Blut, weder Wut noch Trauer. Ich konnte sie einfach nur bewundern. Ein wohlig warmes Gefühl stieg in mir auf, während ich mir entschlossen ein Lächeln ins Gesicht meiselte und mich für ihre Glückwünsche bedankte.

Alice tippte mir kurz auf die Schulter und ich sah, dass Jasper neben ihr aufgetaucht war. Er lächelte genauso gezwungen wie ich, ging es mir einen Moment mitleidig durch den Kopf. Und dann bemerkte ich es, diese allzu bekannte Kribbeln in meinem Nacken, der sich in mich bohrende Blick.

Carlisle.

Ich hatte es schon die ganze Zeit irgendwie gespürt wie die Motte das Licht, aber jetzt wurde es auffälliger, bestimmender, drängte mich regelrecht dazu, mich umzudrehen und ihm zu begegnen. Als könnte ich ihm jemals etwas abschlagen. Ich wandte mich ganz langsam zu ihm und sein liebevolles Lächeln begrüßte mich.

Und ich war daheim, einfach so. Da, wo ich hingehörte, genau in diese Augen. Alles schien still zu stimmen, als hätte ich ewig auf diesen Moment gearbeitet und nun gehörte er mir. Ich sah nichts außer Carlisle.

„Happy Birthday, Isabella."

Ich strahlte zurück.

„Bella, dein Geschenk!" Alices penetrante Stimme riss mich aus meiner Illusion und mir wurde auf einmal kalt und bange und ich sah den Umschlag, den sie mir unter die Nase hielt.

Ich stottere ein Danke und hörte nur irgendwelche Stimmen, die riefen „Los, Bella! Mach's auf!" und ich glaube sogar Esmes Stimme gehört zu haben und wurde noch nervöser, während ich am Knoten der Schleife des Kuverts zupfte. Irgendwie blieb ich an einer scharfen Kante hängen und schnitt mir ins Fleisch. Überrascht ließ den Kuvert fallen. Wie war das denn passiert?

„Ich hab mich geschnitten."

Ich sah kurz zu Edward hoch, der neben mir stand, dessen Blick in eine ganz andere Richtung geschnellt war. Ich folgte ihm und erblickte Jasper, sein Gesicht verzerrt.

Blut.

Er roch Blut, donnerte es mir endlich. Bevor ich reagieren konnte, waren Carlisle und Emmett zur Stelle und hielten Jasper. Alice hielt sein Gesicht, versuchte ihn aus seiner Trance zu befreien. Das ist nochmal gut gegangen, dachte ich erleichtert, aber neben mir schnaubte Edward.

„Du willst es einfach nicht verstehen, oder Bella?"

Ich wollte von ihm weichen, aber dann spürte ich Edwards Hand, die mich rabiat in den Magen stieß und mir erfolgreich den Atem aus den Lungen presste. Mehrere Meter flog ich durch die Luft und war völlig unvorbereitet, als ich auf etwas Hartem landete. Ich hörte Glas zerspringen und verstand noch gar nicht, was genau passiert war, als ich Edward unschlüssig vor mir stehen sah.

Seine Augen lagen auf mir. Seine Faust zuckte, sein Mund hing offen, er atmete schwer. Aber nicht nur er, alle schienen auf einmal in ihren Bewegungen einzuhalten und gafften mich an.

Auf einmal war ich nicht mehr im Wohnzimmer der Cullens, ich war in einem Käfig voller wilder Tiere. Die Bestienseite hatte die Überhand ergriffen. Niemand sah mich an, niemand sah mich, Bella, nur ein blutendes Stück Fleisch auf dem Boden. Ich blickte an mir hinunter und sah das Blut, dass dick aus meinem Arm hervorquoll und auf den weißen Teppich tropfte.

Kleine schwarze Punkte tanzten vor meinen Augen, während sich Edward zu mir herunterbeugte, seine Bewegungen unheimlich glatt und geschmeidig, sein Gesicht nur noch eine Fratze. Ich war mir noch nicht sicher, was er beabsichtigte, irgendwie geschah in meinem Kopf alles nur noch in Zeitlupe, als ihn ein Arm an der Schulter packte und zurückwarf.

Dann war Carlisle bei mir. Er presste mit beiden Händen gegen die Wunde unter dem aufgerissenen Jäckchen und hob dann eine Hand mit meinem Blut. Ich verstand die Geste nicht, aber der Rest schien irgendwie ruhiger, der Zauber war gebrochen.

„Begleitet Edward nach draußen.", befahl Carlisle, aber Edward war schon auf dem halben Weg dorthin, Emmett und Rosalie folgten.

„Früher oder später wirst du sie töten!", hallte es noch laut aus dem Flur, dann knallte eine Tür und es wurde still oben.

„Ich glaube es einfach nicht." Beunruhigt betrachteten Jasper und Alice den Umschlag, den die Brünette vom Boden aufgehoben hatte, und sie hielt uns schließlich eine Rasierklinge entgegen. „Die steckte in der Schleife! Das war Edwards Umschlag!"

Esme legte beschwichtigend ihre Hände auf die beiden.

„Er wollte Jasper benutzen, aber letztendlich hat es nicht funktioniert, Jasper hatte sich im Griff." Sie lächelte den Blonden stolz an und dieser presste mit ernster Miene hervor: „Dank Alice."

Carlisle schickte alle hinaus und als wir tatsächlich allein waren, fragte er mich, ob ich aufstehen konnte. Ich nickte nur benommen und ließ mich von ihm hochziehen. Damit er den Arm um meinte Taille nicht wieder wegnahm, lehnte ich mich ein bisschen an ihn.

„Wir gehen am besten in mein Büro.", erklärte er, schob mich langsam vor sich, beobachtete mich weiterhin kritisch. Aber keine Panik, den Weg in Carlisles Arbeitszimmer hätte ich mittlerweile mit verbundenen Augen gefunden!

Ich hätte fast gegrinst, als mir Carlisle die Tür in sein Reich öffnete. Ich schob es auf den Blutverlust, der mich ganz dusselig machte. Carlisle begleitete mich bis zum Sofa und erst als ich saß, holte er binnen einer Minute Verband, Nadel und Faden und noch mehr Zeug, aber als ich die Nadel erblickte, entschied ich mich doch nicht mehr hinzusehen.

Er war total konzentriert und voll bei der Sache, ich hingegen komplett weggetreten und wollte mich am liebsten an ihn lehnen und die Augen schließen, um diese tanzenden Punkte nicht mehr zu sehen.

„Keine Sorge, Isabella, dir geht es gleich besser.", beruhigte mich Carlisle mit sanfter Stimme, während seine Augen immer noch akribisch auf meinen Arm fixiert waren. Ich glaubte ihm das irgendwie nicht so ganz, denn gerade begann ich zu spüren, dass ich mir tatsächlich den halben Oberarm aufgeschlitzt hatte und dass das mächtig weh tat.

Ich hielt den Schmerz aus und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, was gerade passiert war, aber es ging nicht.

Hatte Edward mich wirklich verletzen wollen? Früher hätte ich vermutlich mir die Schuld gegeben, ich hielt Edward schließlich für den perfekten Freund. Nun aber wollte ich ihn in Stücke reißen!

Ich fühlte wie sich meine Augen mit Tränen füllten, aber mir fehlte die Kraft, sie zurückzuhalten. Wie konnte er mir das antun?

Das war's mit meinem wunderschönen Abend! Alice hatte mir dieses tolle Kleid anvertraut und jetzt hing es in Fetzen! Und ich trug allen Ernstes alberne Reizwäsche, die nun ganz bestimmt nicht mehr zum Einsatz käme!

Und ich glaube sogar, dass ich zumindest einen Teil davon laut ausgesprochen hatte, denn Carlisle grinste so komisch und sah aus, als hätte er Spaß. Ich beschwerte mich also jammernd bei ihm, dass ich den so gar nicht hatte, weil mir mein Jack-the-Ripper-Arm so sehr weh tat, dass er ihn gleich amputieren könnte, als ich einen Stich in meinem Arm spürte und dann ein Ziehen. Und dann nichts und das kam mir sehr gelegen.

Irgendwann versuchte ich meine Augen wieder zu öffnen und sah hellblau. Ich schloss und öffnete sie nochmal und erkannte diesmal Carlisles Hemd vor mir. Er hatte sein Jackett ausgezogen, schlussfolgerte mein Gehirn in langsam zurückkehrender Logik und ich blinzelte hoch auf der Suche nach Bernstein.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Carlisles Stimme ganz leise, als wüsste er, wie laut sie gerade in meinem Kopf widerhallte. Er kniete direkt vor mir, dennoch musste ich in seine Augen aufblicken.

„Okay.", hörte ich meine kratzige Stimme raunen und ich räuspere mich mehrmals, doch es brachte nichts. Ich schaute an meinem Arm hinunter und sah, dass Carlisle die Wunde bereits gereinigt hatte und nun nähte.

Irgendwie hatte ich sie größer in Erinnerung. Ich spürte sie nicht einmal. Eigentlich spürte ich meinen ganzen Arm nicht mehr.

Ich seufzte, während ich seinen Stichen fasziniert folgte. Er ließ die Nadel in einer Schale voll Desinfektionsmittel eintauchen, reinigte sie und setzte seine Arbeit an meinem Arm fort.

Seltsam. Mein Blut schien wirklich gar keine Wirkung auf ihn zu haben.

„Wie machst du das?"

Carlisle stieß lächelnd seinen Atem aus und erklärte dann, den Blick immer noch auf der Wunde: „Ich hatte Jahrhunderte Zeit, um es zu lernen."

Ich versuchte meinen Blick auf seine Hemdknöpfe zu fixieren, da mir beim Blick auf die Wunde nun doch etwas übel wurde.

„Es war bestimmt hart.", stellte ich fest.

„Man muss mit dem klarkommen, was einem das Leben gibt.", kam seine philosophische Antwort.

„Außerdem wusste ich schon immer, was ich wollte." Er zog die Nadel wieder raus und legte sie in die Schale.

„Ich wollte Menschen helfen. Es macht mich glücklich."

Dabei schnellten seine Augen wieder zu mir hoch und glühten sich förmlich in meine.

„Es tut mir leid, was Edward getan hat. Er hat uns jetzt endgültig verlassen, Rosalie und Emmett haben ihn bis an den Waldrand begleitet."

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Carlisle."

Ich schüttelte bestärkend meinen Kopf, aber Carlisle schien mich gar nicht zu hören.

„Ich dachte, er hätte uns Zwei akzeptiert und habe ihn bleiben lassen. Ohne mich wäre das hier nicht passiert. Ich will Menschen helfen, nur bei dir konnte ich das heute nicht."

Ich verstand ihn nicht und auch wenn Carlisle die Verwirrung in meinem Blick erkannte, so half er mir nicht sie aufzulösen, sondern brannte seine Augen noch tiefer in meine, bis mir fast schwindlig wurde, und kümmerte sich dann wieder um meine Wunde, als wäre nichts gewesen.

Ich bemerkte jetzt, dass er fertig war, und nahm sein Gesicht in meine Hände.

„Carlisle, du hast mich gerettet! Also fühl dich nicht für das, was Edward getan hat, verantwortlich. Du bist mein Held!"

Nach allem, was passiert war, konnte er doch nicht an sich zweifeln! Diese Geburtstagsfeier hatte ich mir wirklich anders vorgestellt, aber ich hatte Carlisle an meiner Seite. Und das würde so bleiben, solange wie er mich ertrug.

Endlich sah ich Erkenntnis in seinen Augen und Carlisle musterte mich überrascht. Er legte seine Hand an mein Kinn. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich dich habe." Er lehnte sich für einen sinnlichen Kuss zu mir und nippte an meiner Lippe.

„Zeigst du mir jetzt deine... _alberne Reizwäsche_?"

Der Mistkerl wartete, bis mir die Röte in die Wangen gekrochen war, dann grinste er zufrieden und bedeckte meinen Mund mit seinem.

* * *

><p>Mein Leben mit den Cullens war noch weit davon entfernt, sich zu entspannen. Rosalie hatte mir die Sache mit Edward doch ziemlich übel genommen und auch wenn Carlisle sie gewarnt hatte, fühlte ich ihre Abneigung mir gegenüber jedes Mal, wenn wir uns sahen.<p>

Emmett sprach selten mit mir, doch ich konnte es ihm nicht verübeln; Rosalie konnte ziemlich zickig werden, wenn ihr etwas nicht passte.

Nachdem Jasper den Beiß-Bella-Test bestanden hatte, wurde er lockerer in meiner Nähe. Ich glaube, dass Alice viel damit zu tun hatte, weil sie auch nach allem, was passiert war, als meine beste Freundin zu mir stand und mich wie eine von ihnen behandelte.

Esme war wirklich die gute Seele, für die ich sie immer gehalten hatte. Anstatt einen Groll gegen mich zu hegen, besuchte sie Charlie sehr oft, um ihn zu beruhigen und vielleicht auch aus einem anderen Grund, von dem ich aber nichts hören wollte. Das Liebesleben meines Dads war wirklich nicht mein Lieblingsthema.

Ich wollte auch nichts mehr von Edward hören. Die anderen wussten, wo er war, Alice sagte, sie hatte ihn immer noch unter Beobachtung, aber ich wollte nicht an ihn denken. Nach allem, was passiert war, verdiente er einfach keinen Platz mehr in meinem Leben. Außerdem hatte ich ohnehin keinen Platz mehr, den hatte sich Carlisle nämlich komplett unter den Nagel gerissen.

Er veränderte mich, seine Nähe gab mir Stärke und in unseren Gesprächen wuchsen wir gemeinsam, obwohl ihm die Lehrerrolle meiner Meinung nach viel zu viel Spaß bereitete.

Am liebsten waren mir die wir die Tage in seinem Büro, unserem Refugium, die gemeinsamen Stunden auf der Couch, das Kuscheln im gedimmten Licht der Leselampe. Die Hälfte der Zeit, die wir zusammen waren, konnten wir die Finger nicht voneinander lassen, auch wenn es nur eine flüchtige Berührung war.

Im Moment war das für mich genug, noch ließ ich Carlisle in dem Glauben, dass das alles reichte. Eigentlich aber wollte ich für immer mit ihm zusammen sein und ich würde ihn bald darum bitten: Unsterblichkeit.

Ich wusste, das würde keine leichte Aufgabe, konnte die moralischen Bedenken schon hören, aber ich hatte etwas durch die Ereignisse damals gelernt.

Manche Dinge waren richtig, fühlten sich aber schlecht an. Andere waren falsch, fühlten sich aber dennoch gut an. Am Ende sollte nicht die Moral, sondern unser Herz uns sagen, was richtig ist. Und dass ich das wusste, verdankte ich einem Mann, Carlisle Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>Ich hoffe ihr mögt das Ende! Vielen Dank fürs Lesen!<strong>


End file.
